


Initial Instinct

by A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AgustD, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Bottom Park Jimin, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Evil Got7, Fluff, I Like To Over Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nude Photos, Omega Park Jimin, Oppa Kink, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Tsundere, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Yoongi is so smitten, Yoonmin getting exposed, Yugyeom is a dick, like seriously, namjin - Freeform, slight bulimia, yoonmin, yugyeom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood/pseuds/A_Light_In_The_Dark_Wood
Summary: Yoongi has a mixtape to prepare for. A band to keep together. A love to conquer. And sleep to be having.But when Jimin finally presents as an Omega... life (and something else) gets that little bit harder...





	1. All of this isn’t just a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with tips or any mistakes you notice. This is one of the first fanfictions i have ever written so please be patient if i mess up. I really wanted to write an omegaverse Yoonmin so here it is!
> 
> Chapter song= 18 by One Direction

I'd like to say i'm not the jealous type, and that jealousy is a waste of energy. It is constantly over-romanticised and is a useless feeling to be honest; but, well, i am the jealous type. 

And Jungkook...

Jungkook was pushing it.

We had all had a long and tiring day. Living every breathing second training or practicing for comebacks would have a toll on even the fittest, most patient person. 

I blame half my irritation on that fact.

The other half on Jungkook being a dick. And maybe a little bit on my feelings for Jimin.

We were all cuddled in our living room; Namjoon and Taehyung were on the spinning loveseat, whilst Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok and I were on the large sofa. The eldest of our band currently watching the television from the kitchen as he was his usual mom self and insisted on making us all some hot chocolates to chill us out. 

I was squeezed into the arm of the sofa closest to Namjoon and Tae, Jimin's side lightly brushing up against my left. Jungkook edging himself towards Jimin to cuddle. 

"Gukkie, i'm too hot already, please stop getting closer," Jimin tried not to whine. You could tell he was getting a bit agitated but, of course, he tried to express it in the gentlest way. Jungkook was an alpha; so he was persistent and stubborn. 

Jungkook, Namjoon and I are all alphas. The rest of the band; betas. 

Apart from Jimin. He was yet to present- which was a bit perculiar for a 19 year old. 

"Jimin, I'm tired~" Jungkook mumbled, leaning further into Jimin, which was pushing him into me. 

Normally, i wouldnt mind Jimin resting his warm body against mine but something was irking me about this situation. 

"Just piss off and go to bed Jungkook, Jimin clearly doesnt want you mauling him," i snapped, i don't know why i was so angry. Jimin doesnt belong to me, nor must i protect him. 

Both of them were synchronised as they turned to me. One pair of soft, confused eyes- the other a pair of angry and disgusted slits.

"Okay, what the fuck is your issue?" Jungkook snarked back at me, rasing one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows as he stared down at my form. He didn't even have the decency to say Hyung.

I stood; the need to be towering above him was strong.

"Yoongi Hyung," Namjoon warned, being the leader of a group with three alphas was clearly quite a difficult job, but Namjoon dealt with it expertly. We all had a respective approach to Namjoon and everyone knew he was the boss overall; yet that was never truly stated for reasons involving pride.

However, since i am older, it really grinds my gears when a barely-through-puberty-Jungkook tries to look down upon me.

"I'm telling you to actually listen to Jimin when he asks something of you, instead of being a bratty 18 year old boy."

Jungkook, too, was now standing. Meaning that my aim of being above him has collapsed, but i will still stand my ground. 

"What makes you so much better than me Yoongi? Why are you being so ridiculously petty over this? You're bringing up my age but i think you're the one who seriously needs to grow up," he growls, his face so close to mine i can feel him seething. Hot breath against my face.

In a way he is right, it is a petty argument, but now he is testing authority and i'm not having that.

But as i lift my arm- to hit him, grasp him or taunt him i'm not quite sure- i hear Namjoon begin to yell as he grabs my shoulders.

"Both of you stop this, if you want to act like children i'll treat you like it. Go to your rooms," he bellowed, silence following after his demand; excluding the repetitive thumps of feet storming into their asigned rooms.

I loved Jungkook. Of course i did, he is like a little brother to me; but god is he fucking irritating. 

I don't know how long i was sat sulking but eventually the door creaked open and Jin came into my room. I was the only member who had their own room; Jimin and Jungkook were together, Namjoon and Jin and then Hoseok and Tae in the largest room.

Jin just sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at me, not condescendingly, but sadly. 

"You scared him Yoongi," Jin whispered, never one to shy away from the truth. 

With his words i felt my heart take on its hollow feeling; like everything held in there had been forgotten apart from that one mistake. 

"He isn't upset or anything, he was just a little scared. I have already spoken to Kookie but i know this isn't just one of your argumets with Jungkook," he paused to look me straight in the eye as he leant his lean body closer towards me, lowering his voice. "How long Yoongi?"

"How long what hyung?" I grumbled, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. I know he knows. If anyone was to pick up on it then it would be Jin; excluding Jimin, he is the member i am closest to.

"You know what i'm on about Yoongi. How long have you felt things other than brotherly love towards Jimin?" There was a soft look in his eye but a stern look to his face. I know there was no escaping this so i might as well come clean. 

But in a world where any sexuality other than straight is discriminated upon, it is hard to be so open. I've liked girls in the past, I have also liked boys in the past. One i could act upon, the other i'd hold inside until it withered with my heart.

In addition, Bangtan is the most important thing in the world to me, and my 'coming out' will surely affect the distance we have all come. I cant be the one to make all our effort meaningless. 

Each missed meal, each tear stained pillow and each broken bone made completely irrelevant; all because i was selfish. 

So i can't let the world know. I can't ruin Bangtan.

But Jin isnt the whole world. As childish as it sounds, he is my best friend.

"I don't know Hyung. It has just always been there, i guess i only truly realised that time he passed out during practice," i spoke steadily; too steadily. 

"Yoongi i don't care, you know that right?" He placed his hand on my shoulder, knowing too well that a hug isn't on my top 10 favourite things. 

"But i can't be like this for the sake of our band Jin Hyung, you know i can't. Plus Jimin is straight so nothing will happen anyway," i explained, slightly relieved i had someone to talk to about this now.

"I understand that but the other members won't care if you're not straight or whatever. As long as it stays between us then everything is fine. And on the topic of Jimin, he hasn't even presented yet Yoongi, there is still a lot we don't know about him; have some hope," He stood up and began to reach for the door, yet seemed to change his mind just before pulling it fully open.

He pivoted to face me, and say one last thing.

"I've seen how the both of you look at each other. Wether your feelings are reciprocated or not, i think i know the answer."

And then he's gone.


	2. Just just my own feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out; i was on a camping trip and didnt have wifiiiii. This chapter is a bit iffy to me so sorry if it isnt the best- i have this whole fic planned out so please stay tuned!
> 
> Chapter Song= I Dont Want To Be In Love by Good Charlotte

"On the other side of the famous idol rapper

Stands my weak self, it’s quite dangerous

Depression, OCD, they keep coming back again from time to time

Hell no perhaps that might be my true self"

It is 2am. Two fucking o'clock in the morning and I am attempting to write lyrics to an incomplete song I began a while ago for my upcoming mixtape.

Thoughts of yesterday were distracting me, swirling around my head like mocking bees that never quit their buzzing.

The small lamp in my room was only bright enough for me to see the words I rarely wrote down, and the eerie silhouettes of objects surrounding me.

I almost didn't see or hear the door as it creaked open, revealing a small figure in its entrance.

"What are you doing Jimin?" I asked, trying not to let my concern slip into my voice. He very rarely comes into my room this late at night unless he had a nightmare or an argument with the maknae.

"Couldn't sleep, and i saw the light around your door frame when i came to get a drink," he mumbled, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. Jimin was always distracting but seeing him here in his soft blue pyjamas, ruffled hair, and eyes barely open, i'd trade all my concentration for him to stay.

"Can I sit with you for a bit Hyung?" He didn't give me a chance to answer as he crept over and sat next to me on the bed. "What are you doing?"

I glanced at the younger boy next to me and whispered, a smile creeping onto my face; which I would deny was ever there if anyone asked.

"Lyrics again, it is for my mixtape but i can't get anything to sound good," he hummed in understanding and turned his body to face me. He took the notebook from my hand and placed it at the other side of the bed.

"Its too late, early, or... whatever. We are both clearly tired so just sleep hyung. Night is for sleep, tomorrow you can stress. But try not to because stress isn't good for you. You'll get pimples and your health is actually affected by stress and...." He rambled sleepily, fading out as he realises.

He curls himself into my side, knees up and pressed against me. I guess he is sleeping here tonight.

I sigh as i play with a loose strand of the boys black hair.

I am royally fucked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was relentlessly awoken by Taehyung's excited screams.

First thing i realised; we have an interview today and i felt so unmotivated.

Second thing i realised; Jimin is still in my bed.

Realistically speaking, he was more on me than the bed, his arm was wrapped across my chest and one of his legs bent so that it hooked over my thigh- leaving his calf in between my legs.

Third thing i noticed; that same leg of Jimin's that was so cutely sprawled over me, was pressing against my semi...

Morning wood and sharing a bed with the one person i actually have romantic feelings for is the worst most cruel combination.

Jimin shuffled, disrupted by the sound of Jin scolding Taehyung for his loudness, which just caused his leg to stroke down against my crotch.

I have to make a swift exit but with Jimin's body attatched to mine i really dont think it is going to work.

So i just ran.

I scrambled from under Jimin's sleepy grip and headed to the bathroom attached to my room so i could have a cold shower.

On my way out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel around my waist, i still heard the rucus that was now Jhope singing at the top of his lungs. I braced myself as i opened the door because if Jimin hasnt awoken to the current havoc then he has to be dead.

Luckily, it was the former. 

Incase you couldnt tell, I am completely the type of emotionally constipated guy to ignore my sexuality and romantic interests; however I am not one to make up signs that said romantic interest isn't even the slightest bit gay.

Jimin has always been more... feminine? He has been spotted checking a guy out before- but of course that just faded out of everyones memory through a solid week of teasing.

My point is, I know Jimin may be gay, or just really really camp if you want, but i never expected those tendencies to be directed at me.

As soon as i stepped out of that door his tired eyes stared at my torso.

He was sat cross legged on my bed, hair ruffled and eyes wide; just staring at me. 

He wouldn't fancy me. 

He's just comparing? He probably just thought i was fatter than what i really am (everyone does). 

He can't fancy me. 

If i was into guys- which i very much am- then i'd check someone out if they walked into the room dripping wet and shirtless... yeah... definitely. Well, before this whole Jimin thing i would. 

He couldn't fancy me. 

It is probably just a bro thing. Bros check each other out all the time; they compare fucking dick size in the toilets. Yeah that's it.

He doesn't fucking fancy me.

So i can let the hope die now before my thoughts venture into that place of lost scenarios. 

I act casually, strolling towards my closet to get out some underwear and whatever clothes i can find; the stylist sorts me out when we get there so i can where whatever 'emo' shit i want. 

"You should probably get dressed Jiminie, by the urgency in Namjoon's voice i'd say we havn't got too long until we leave," i state, turning to face the younger who still seems so turedly confused and flustered. Once upon a time i didnt give a shit about his gradually reddening cheeks, yet now the action just reflects itself onto me each time.

Jimin doesn't reply so i just begin to get dressed until i hear my door shut behind Jimin. 

Great conversation.


	3. The whole universe is different from yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys i just need to say that i freaking love Got7 okay. The way they are portrayed in my fanfiction is purely for plot purposes and is not how they actually are in real life, nor how i see them! Enjoy this chapter, comment your thoughts and i'll try and get the next one up asap. (Also, props to the people who even read these notes...)
> 
> Chapter Song= Boys Will Be Boys by Benny

The whole drive home my thoughts were a whirlwind of overcompensation and confusion. 

I had to be blowing things way out of proportion.

The interview was as it always is, questions about the next comeback, what we are up to, a few about my mixtape and then a few from fans.

But when that one devil of a fucking fan asked us which member we'd date if we were a girl, and Jimin took the fucking question, that was when i fucking panicked. 

Actually, no, i wasnt really paying attention then; the panic came when it turns out Jimin had said my name, the members all cooed and started teasing us about it of course.

The worst part was that look Jin hyung gave me. 

That pityful yet teasingly knowing look that i wanted to slap of his face and hug him for at the same time.

And now i was sat in the car, next to Jimin coincidently, and completely debating the means of his answer. The members were talking between themselves but i decided to just stare out the car window like a teenage girl after a breakup. 

Suddenly, a few lyrics came to mind in my current state of self doubt and confusion.

Not letting this chance go i pulled out my phone and typed down the lyrics into my notes.

"I'm still waiting for the day I'm gonna blow up

'Cause there's no way for me to go and go up

And to grow up

This was never the future that I thought up

And I'm static, I panic, I'm unmoving

I am stuck, out of luck, I am nothing"

Towards the end of writing them out i felt Jimin bury his head into my shoulder and groan. With a glance towards the other grinning and laughing members i can make a highly educated guess that they are winding him up.

"What now?" I grumble.

Hoseok was the one to reply, his smile the widest. "We were just having a very calm and decent conversation about Jimin's little crush on our grumpy dwarf."

I reach over Jimin to flick at Hoseoks forehead for calling me a fucking dwarf before i realise the actual content that was spoken of before his statement.

"It isn't like that hyung~" Jimin whines, pulling me back to my seat before stretching his body off me; so that he can just lean his face into his small palms. 

I've always loved Jimin's hands. Sure they aren't the most practically useful things in the world but they are so unbelievably... Jimin. They are so cute, small and soft to the touch. 

Jimin tries to relentlessly explain himself to defend from the others teasing, while this whole conversation burdens my feelings more. 

"It is just, just that Yoongi hyung is really smart. Well not like Namjoon hyung smart but like umm, he is good with music and uhh good with his hands," Jimin stops there, eyes wide, as the whole car is shocked into silence before the maknae bursts out laughing. Jimin definitly notices the innuendo behind his words.

"Oh really? Is that why you like him huh? Taehyung has pretty big hands, long fingers too, why don't you like him Jiminie?" If Jimin was any redder he'd represent a tomato. 

I barely manage to hear Taehyung whipser something along the lines of him being too tall for Jimin's 'type' before Jin begins to (try and) talk over everyone.

"Yah! Jungkook, you're too young for such words! And call him hyung for gosh sake," Jin scolds, still managing a smile and an obviously held in giggle. 

The whole car was laughing too loud over Jin's next words so i have no idea what he said after thet; just that everyones laughs got that little bit louder afterwards. And Jimin's body curled in on itself that little bit more. 

"Fuck off guys," I said, never really too good at coming up with decent things to say when i feel ridiculed. 

I either just curse or threaten people with violence. 

They managed to quieten down after a few more minutes. 

Things got a lot less entertaining for them when the person they are teasing falls asleep; on my shoulder that is. 

We got home later than expected, and for a bunch of 17-23 year olds who are constantly tired, it was hell.

Not to mention the Got7 lads were coming round for a bit.

I don't understand why but i had a horrible feeling in my gut; whether it was just to do with todays events or something else entirely, it was constantly making me feel sick.

It was just a bad feeling, thats all.  
The Got7 lot came round as soon as Joonie messaged them that we were home. I don't mind them to be honest, but they are excrutiating to be around sometimes.

Apart from Jinyoung and Youngjae. Jinyoung liked to bitch about his own band to me and well, Youngjae was- he was cute. 

Not Jimin cute, but his smile is so bright and pure that you just can't hate him.  
Jaebum had ordered us all a pizza as we watched the season four finale of Black Mirror. Jin hated it. Jimin hated it. Youngjae hated it. The thai kid pretended not to hate it; but clearly hated it. 

Even i was revolted, but we all stood our ground and forced slices of pizza down our throat without gagging at certain scenes. Everyone used the pizza as a distraction, everyone but Jimin.

He said pizza makes him fat. I tried to tell him he is beautiful but i choked on my words and ended up just blinking at him.

As far as it goes for the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics of Got7, they have what every 'boy band' strives to achieve. Every one of them are betas apart from their leader, Jaebum, who is an alpha. 

An indescribable squeal came from my right as Jimin hid further into my arm due to what the telly was now displaying; even Jinyoung flinched a little from my other side. 

"I think i fucking speak for everyone when i say that this needs to seriously end already," Namjoon announces, his voice a little wavy as his eyes are glued to the screen in horror.

"Hyung... just turn it off man," The thai one says. 

I should really learn his name, i know it begins with K but it's so odd. I can't really call him Bambam in this environment...  
Eh, 'thai kid' will do. 

"Bro it's movie etiquette to finish the whole thing. No matter how bad it is," Yugyeom taunts, he is the only one who doesnt seem too affected. Jungkook nods along with him.

I don't know whether to be scared or impressed by them. 

A few whines are heard around the room throughout, and everyone gets up to 'get some water' or 'put the pizza boxes away' quite often to escape the show.

By the time it is over everyone is unbelievably relieved; some more obvious than others. 

"So is anyone going to adress the elephant in the room?" Yugyeom sighs, he is sat on the smallest sofa next to  
Jungkook.

Those two have always been close; i usually think Jungkook is a bit of a dick, but with Yugyeom? He is a complete and utter arsehole. 

Difference is i love Jungkook, he's my brother, not by blood obviously- but by heart. Yet my feelings for Yugyeom can't be further away from love.

"Why do we need to adress Hoseok hyung?" Tae giggles, he is sat on the floor near the fuck boys in the corner- where Hoseok litterally plods over to smack Tae over the head.

"I mean Jimin still hasn't presented yet. We all know he won't be an alpha so... shut guys, he could be a fucking omega for all we know," the nerve of that little coconut headed prick. 

The youngest out of all of us, barely 17 and i havn't heard a single honourific or thank you but he can fucking bring up something Jimin's so incredibly insecure about.

"I don't think that is any of your fucking business," i state through gritted teeth. Jimin just looks at me uncomfortably.

"I mean come on bro, how unusual is it? You present a few weeks after puberty, he can't be a pre-pubescent 18 year old man. Like i know it happens late for some people, but when it is late they are usually omegas bro" he proclaimed while nudging an elbow into Jungkook who just shrugged when i caught his eye. 

"Yugyeom, bro," i challenged, enunciating the bro to be anything but friendly. "I dont give a fucking shit about your thoughts on Jimin's life so if you could kindly fuck off before i break your jaw to shut you up then that would be great."

"Yoongi, kitchen," Namjoon ordered. 

For fucks sake this guy lets me do fuck all.

"Yoongi gets like this when it comes to Jimin, he probably thinks Jimin's too weak to do it himself," Jungkook whispers, in the way that everyone and their dog can hear it. 

"Jimin you know thats not..."

"Yoongi. Kitchen." 

"Namjoon you have to see this isn't fair!"

"Kitchen."

So i follow our leader into the kitchen, making a point to slam the door behind me. I go to talk about what bullshit this whole situation is, but Namjoon talks over me first.

"Yugyeom is a dick," he states. 

Okay, maybe i doubted Namjoon a bit too much- but where the fuck did that come from? 

"I know he is Yoongi hyung. Everyone in that room knows it, but you can't go and swear at the boy. If Jimin was offended he can deal with it himself, although i'd bring him in here too. No matter what they say, you sit there and smile because us and them, we are competition, and if they have anything to use against us, or anything that could cause controversy, then they will fucking take it. Of course they aren't all vile human beings but that is how this world works when you're famous Yoongi hyung." He sighs towards the end and smiles at me. 

"I get it Namjoon. I've never been someone to just drop shit like this though," I mumble, hating talking about myself.

"I know Yoongi, don't we all, now get your ass in there and ignore the boy."

So i do. 

And i somehow last the whole night. Jimin makes it easier when he smiles brightly in my direction, his cheeks pressing up into his eyes, though they are less full due to his current diet.

It gets better when everyone parts their own ways.

Namjoon, Jackson and Jin go to Namjin's room; where, more than likely,?Jackson obsesses over 'his idol Rap Monster' and Jin gets increasingly annoyed. 

The maknaes all huddle with Hobi and do god knows what. 

Whilst, Jaebum and Mark vary through everyone. Jaebum is alright, not a very interesting person, but Mark gives me the creeps. I constantly feel like he just sits there silently and plans world domination in his head.

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jimin all disapear to my room. Me and Jinyoung sitting quietly in each other's presence while the two younger ones roam through my closet- finding it funny to trash the place while imitating me. 

I'd be infuriated by it if Jimin didn't look so domestic in my hoodies. And fuck my trousers were tight around his thighs.

This went on for around half an hour until everyone finally went home.

Whilst we were 'seeing them out the door' Yugyeom turned to me and smiled teethily.

"I'm sorry 'bout earlier man, i didn't know it was a touchy subject. Jin explained that i was a little rude so yeah. We good?" I'd be shocked and pleased... if his smile wasn't so plastic and his eyes so taunting.  
I appreciate that what he said didn't go without a scolding, however, the look in his eyes show that it only managed to somehow boost his ego. 

I remember Namjoon's words and bite down on my cheek. "No matter what they say you sit there and smile." 

So i smiled and i nodded, ushering him out the door. 

I really wanted to just lay down and sleep like everyone else, but my mixtape was screaming to be completed.

So i stayed up, with the same dreaded feeling in my stomach.


	4. Just just from your happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this story is going well or not so please can y'all let me know in the comments if i should carry on...? 
> 
> Chapter Song= Borders by Amber

I wrote lyrics and i drowned in my thoughts all the way up until 3:02am.

Because at that time exactly i heard a scream.

Jimin's scream.

Before one single breath of air could leave my lungs i was running to his room. 

My heart having that hollow feeling that felt like air had filled it with tiny smothering gasps of dread.

When i flung open Jimin and Jungkook's door the smell hit me way before the sight.

The scent. The very distinct scent of Jimin but stronger. It was his usual lemon meringue type of smell, but this time different. The same but more. The same but... omega. Jimin had fucking presented alright. As a fucking omega.

The sight. It hurt so much it stung. I could already hear the sound of the others awaking and running over but it was all an irrelevant blurr compared to what i saw. Jimin was still yelling. He was yelling Jungkooks name. Because the latter had him pinned to the bed as he straddled him, eyes clouded with what could only be lust. On the day of presenting your scent was always stronger; so with a newly-presented-young-as-fuck-alpha waking up to the absolute stench of omega, there was going to be trouble.

Before i knew it, i too was bellowing at Jungkook, my voice gruffer as i apply my dominance. Jungkook flinches but doesn't move. Words never fucking work with me.

Engraved into my mind will be the look on Jimin's face as i yank Jungkook back by his bare shoulders and send my fist directly into the center of his face.

Blame the panic of the moment or the years of dance practice but my hit sent our maknae straight out cold.

Just after i felt my knuckles tear while colliding with Jungkook's nose, I had arms dragging me backwards and out of the room. 

The last thing i saw being Jimin's eyes following me out as Jin dryed the latter's cheeks with his sleeve; then Hoseok kicked the door shut.

"Namjoon i swear to God, let me fucking go," i screamed, working myself into quite a state as i flailed in his arms.

"Yoongi hyung, you know i can't," he wasn't using his alpha tone, he wasnt trying to dominate me into complying; and in a way, that actually helped to calm me down. 

"You'll make Jimin worse if you're like this, wait in your room hyung and calm down. Jimin's okay and Jungkook should be too. Can't say i'm too happy that you're going to give our maknae a black eye when I have a band to be running, but i can't be mad at you. Nor can you be mad at Jungkook and you know that."

So i waited.  
Namjoon left the room to go and get some people from our company to talk all politics and details or whatever fucking smartass things they need to cover about Jungkook's state or... Jimin being an omega. 

I still hadn't really come to terms with that. 

It was rare for men to be omegas. Very rare. Especially for straight men... 

I can't believe Yugyeom was fucking right.

I can't let myself dwell on this.

When i come to think of it, Jimin really is an omega. It all is drastically clear now that it has happened. His personality and oura match so well. I'm making no sense even to myself, fucking hell i'm tired. 

I hate that i have to sit here while Jimin is coping with all this shit. Presenting is supposed to be a happy birthday-like kinda day. Not whatever this shit is.

It is agony waiting, my eyes are heavy and fist aching, so when Jimin finally creeps into my room, followed by Namjoon and Jin, i have never been more relieved.

I stood up straight away and went to hug Jimin, Namjoon arm outstretched to stop me but Jimin ran forward and gripped me before i could even open my arms to wrap them around him.

He shoved his nose into my neck and whispered a thank you, which sent shivers all over my body as his warm breath vibrated against the tiny hairs on my neck. I couldnt help but inhale his stronger scent.

"Uhm, we spoke to everyone and Jimin's going to room with Hoseok and Tae now. He'll be alright Yoongi. Jungkook is really upset about everything and won't really leave his room," Jin explained bluntly as Jimin finally released me and sat on my bed, his scent engulfing and spreading through the whole room.

Namjoon really looked like he wanted to say that exact thing to Jimin and to get him to understand that he can't just roll about the place like before he presented.  
However, after i glanced at Jimin and ended up sitting myself next to him, purposely quite close, Namjoon seemed to realise it was pointless.

"I'm really upset too," Jimin mumbled, which i think was only audible to me. 

Then he looked up at the others and spoke a little louder. "I'm not actually mad at Jungkook. I'm mad at myself."

Abruptly, i turn to him and grip a hand on his thigh, opening my mouth. Ready to ramble any shit i can muster about how he shouldnt be mad at himself; but he interrupts me.

"Not me on a whole. It's just... it's just that i don't want to be an Omega. You know all the things that are said about them. I'm going to be in the limelight and it might affect bangtan because we all know that like 98% of males that are omegas are gay... I'm going to get that reputation and just... i'm sorry."

"Don't you dare fucking apologise Jimin," i growl, probably a bit too aggressively- so i attempt to talk in a calmer tone. "I know the statistics but that doesn't straight away mean to everyone that you're gay and this isnt going to ruin bangtan Jiminie." Give me some kudos guys, trying to talk sense at ridiculous hours in the morning is hard.

"But hyung," Jimin whispers whilst staring at me, audible to everyone this time though. Then he looks around as he speaks. "Hyungs, I am though." He looks down, to his right, and then to his left away from everyone. His bottom lip is being abused by his teeth and his eyes downcast like he is trying to hide his tears.

"You're not going to ruin bangtan Jimin, Yoongi is right," Namjoon tries to comfort- him and Jin now kneeling on the floor in front of Jimin.

"No, hyung you dont get it," Jimin is raising his voice and his eyes are definitly watering as he turns to look me me in the eye.

"I'm gay. I am. And now you know. Then the world will know, then... then i'll ruin everything for all of you. All because i like guys and go through fucking heats and shit." Jimin's voice breaks towards the end as he begins to quietly sob. 

My mind is reeling. 

Jimin never swears.

Jimin hardly cries like this.

I already thought he could be gay, but now i have actually had it said to me, now that it is actually fact, and now that it causes Jimin such pain- i'm shocked.  
There is a knock on the door and Hoseok's concerned voice, but he is sent away by Namjoon before he could even attempt to enter. All of that went unnoticed by me as i stared at Jimin, and he at me.

Then he begins to talk through his tears.  
"Stop. Yoongi hyung please. I know you're probably disgusted and..."

"Fuck you..." I growl before he can when finish his sentence. 

Namjoon begins to scold me, call me inconsiderate or whatever; but i shut him up as i carry on speaking.

Fucking great at words i am.

"No. Fuck you Jimin. Fuck you for thinking that such an irrelvant thing such as sexuality could make me dislike you in any fucking way. Fuck you if you think so low of me." 

Jimin's eyes are uncontrollably releasing tears now but.. he smiles at me. It is weak and uncomfortable, but he smiles. He understands what i'm trying to say and he puts his hand atop of mine on his thigh- which i forgot was even still there. He avoids rubbing his thumb over my bleeding knuckled but he still carreses my fingers as he stares at the state of my fist.

"Jimin baby, of course none of the members care. Sadly, the world is unpredictable and well, South Korea still has its opinions, but Namjoon and the company have already figured out how to get around all of this. It is going to be alright sweetie. You're going to be alright." Jin spoke perfectly, in the perfect tone, with the perfect face and the perfect words.

A lot better than my approach of fucking swearing at him.

Everyone goes back to normal within a few days. Well, normal for most.  
We don't tell the other members what happened in that room; at least not straight away. 

Jungkook leaves his room and won't stop apologising. I think he's finally realising where he stands in this world.

And Jin tries to talk to me about Jimin but i'm avoiding the conversation.

However, said person sleeps in my bed with me that night. And half of the night after that; it doesn't go unnoticed by anyone. 

The other members keep getting all touchy about it; as i'm an alpha, and considering what happened with Jungkook they are just nervous. Everyone apart from me, Namjin and Jimin. 

Especially Jimin... 

He likes to curl up against me in the night, or cling to me when i attempt to get up in the mornings. 

He makes me want him more and more each day. Ever since he presented those few days ago he has been clingier and cuter than ever. 

Which really messes with my heart.  
The dreaded feeling at the pit of my stomach has been replaced with something else entirely.

He pulls my feelings deeper than they ever need to go. 

He makes me love him.

But oddly enough; he makes me feel loved by him.


	5. When you call me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, WARNING::::: there is talk of Jimin's anorexia+bulimia in this chapter. Grab your tissues man... sorry kids
> 
> Chapter Song: Dear Diary by MikelWJ

"Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung!" Some little brat screeched as i pulled my covers further over my head to block out the noise that penetrated my sleep.

"It's our break day today and Namjoon hyung said we are having a picnic!" It was clearly Jimin squeaking at such an innapropriate time in the morning but the news he brought was kind of pleasing.

"Can you shut the fuck up? If it is break day then let me sleep in," i grumble, barely audible considering my face is pressed vastly into my pillow and under my quilt.

"Uhmm Yoongi hyung," Jimin is quieter now thank god. "It is one in the afternoon." Oh. Shit.

I pulled my blanket off of me with a groan. No escaping the inevitable pain of getting out of bed.

After sitting up reluctantly, i was suddenly barely inches away from Jimin's face. I clearly didn't calculate his whereabouts very well...

He looked like he'd lost even more weight than last year, but he was still beautiful.

I'm not an idiot.

Of course, no one was perfect, he had acne scars across his jaw line and on his forehead. His eyes were swollen but kind and glistening; they were perfectly placed above his cute nose and... his lips. 

Jimin's fucking lips. 

Our little non-existent myth of a God really did a great deal with Jimin's lips. The top was almost just as thick as his bottom one, which was constantly swollen from his tendency to bite it.

Speaking of which, he was biting down on it now as I stared at his lips.

Shit.

I'm staring at his lips.

"Uh Yoongi hyung," he whispered, sending my eyes to look back at his. I may not be the most intelligent in reading people (or even myself) but i can't hide from the fact that there was definitely an increase in pherenomes in that moment. Probably only mine. Hopefully not only mine. 

Shit why am i so easily affected by the younger. 

"You should get dressed hyung. We are going straight away so there is no point in breakfast." 

Only then did i realise Jimin was already clothed in something very different than his pyjamas.

He had washed-out looking jeans on, with the cutest oversized pink knitted sweater; which drooped so perfectly down over one shoulder, revealing a sharp collar bone. 

This was going to be a really difficult day.

~~~~~~~

This was a really difficult day.

The world is cruel. 

I always turn up to practice. I'm usually nice to everyone if they don't get on my nerves. I obey my elders (and Namjoon). I do what i'm told, if I believe it to be okay. I always write my lyrics on time. I buy presents for my members, and even my company sometimes. I help people in need when confronted with the problem. I do my chores. I hide my feelings from Jimin for fucks sake, so why does the world hate me?

I had to be a monster in my past life for someone to do such a thing.

Why did the world think giving Jimin a lolly pop to suck on right in front of me was a decent thing to do?!

I tried not to look, i really did, but when he ate it like a freaking slut on a dick i was having issues okay. 

He never once just bit it. He licked around the tip slowly, his tongue darting out to rid of the juices that melted down the sides; and then he just fucking shoved it in there. 

He completely mistook the reason behind why i was staring intently at his thick wet lips as he went on to offer me some of his ice lolly.

"Oh, sorry hyung. I didn't even offer; do you want some?" He smiled at me as he shoved the damned lolly in my direction, the melted parts slowly beginning to leak down the stick and onto his small fingers. 

Not trusting my voice to come out at its usual steady pitch, i just leant forward and bit into the corner of the red thing. 

Trying my complete hardest to not think about the fact this was buried between Jimin's lips just moments before. 

"Yoongi hyung! You don't bite a lolly, that completely ruins the whole experience aish. You're not allowed any more," Thank god i'm not allowed any more, not only does the thing taste amazing but it tastes slightly of Jimin.

Oh shit, Jimin's little rant may have brought in the attention of the other members whom i completely forgot even existed to be fair. 

The majority of them just sort of gave us a bit of a weirded-out side eye. However, Jin looked at me with offense and he seemed completely fucking flabbergasted; what the hell is up with him. 

Taehyung... Taehyung was looking at me differently too. I mean, Tae always looks odd but he seems suspiciously smug today. 

Any wondering thoughts were shot down with the bullets of Jin's home-cooked food. They were finally actually opening the picnic. 

"Thank fuck," i mumbled under my breath, still not ready to fully talk after the torture i just went through; it was hard trying to repress my feelings so that i could repress my scent. 

We weren't in public thank god. So if anything did happen then i would only have to explain myself to the members. 

Well, technically we are in public; one of those really woodland-y private areas though. We didn't want to be recognised by any fans; we love them of course, but it was break day. 

Hoseok being... well Hoseok... full on poured the damn basket upside down and all the containers came sprawling out.

Momma Jin scolded him as usual, but gave up as everything turned into a free-for-all. (All of us completely trying to grab the 'fullest looking container'.) 

I grabbed two and slid one sideways to Jimin, without turning my head or moving my eyes from their position.

Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw his face turn into a frown. Why was he frowining? Tae was giving him a look too.

I'm not an idiot.

Something's up; but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. 

Yes, i'm one of those people. Those that push everything to the back of their mind; until it claws its way to the front again, messing up everything and screwing up the situation. All until realisation settles in that i cant run anymore. 

So that is what I did. 

I'm not an idiot. 

I know Jimin isn't eating. 

But i didn't know the extent of it until that night...

I really wish i never knew the extent of it. 

I really wish i never knew that Jimin really wasn't okay.

No.

I really wish Jimin was okay in the first place.

I'm not an idiot.

I know he wasn't. I know he isn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, not for me, but for the other members yeah, it was late.

I was only in the kitchen, attached to the living room, for a glass of water. 

I was tired. 

All i wanted was a glass of water but then fate, time, love and life wanted to screw with me.

A horrible noise came from the bathroom. Like a gag merged with a scream. 

Like a dying animal. A very, very sick and pained animal.

So i put my glass down, my throat now dryer than before drinking, and i crept into our shared bathroom that guests only really use. 

"Jimin hyung, please, stop it," It was Taehyung. 

What the fucking hell is happening?

He sounded like he was using every single cell in his body to stop him from breaking down into tears. His voice was wet and he was whispering. 

I sped my pace to the door and tried to stealthily open it, so that i could see what was happening before letting my presence knows.

But fuck our budget as the bathroom really isn't very big, so when the I opened the door, i was straight away noticed by one of them. 

"Shit," Taehyung mumbled as he stared me straight in the eye. Taehyung is another who rarely swears. 

His eyes were wide and there were clear bags under his eyes. And god his hair looked like he'd been trying to tear it out of his scalp. 

You never know true shock and pain until you see people who wear constsnt genuine smiles break down into ruins.

A few seconds after noticing me he stood up from his place perched on the edge of the bath. And he put his stupidly large body in front of the other person, who is Jimin i suspected.

Fuck, Jimin. 

I didn't manage to see what he was doing before Taehyung got in the way.

"Taehyung. Move," i speak at full volume, not involving myself in his whispering because someone better "Tell me what the fuck is going on right now."

Taehyung cringed as i spoke, clearly not wanting me to see Jimin for some unexplainable reason.

Although, after Jimin spoke, i truly wished i hadn't come at all. 

All he said was my name.

But his voice. It was so raw and strained, like he'd just been strangled. Like he was trying his best to talk through a dry throat that he only just managed to breathe through. 

Taehyung moved. 

I wish he hadn't.

Jimin was half collapsed onto the toilet seat. Vomit staining his chin as his lips quivered. His eyes let out waterfall after waterfall of salty tears that leaked over the bags under his eyes, until they too landed on the toilet seat. One hand gripped the edge of the toilet as the other lay in his lap; the second and third finger drenched in what could only be saliva. 

I'm not an idiot.

He had been making himself sick. 

He obviously hasnt been eating; but now i know when he does, he throws it back up again.

"Yoongi hyung. Get out. Get out!" He almost yelled the last bit, but he couldn't. He fucking couldn't. 

I tried to talk, but i couldn't. I fucking couldn't either. 

Taehyung wasn't doing anything now, why wasn't he doing anything?

Why wasn't I doing anything?

Why can't i do anything? 

I couldn't fucking talk and...

I couldn't fucking breathe.

I... I... I just dropped to my knees and leant forward. 

I just grabbed Jimin and pulled him against me, covered in sick or not i don't fucking care anymore. I need him to know that i'm here.

And i still can't fucking talk. 

Jimin shook in my arms. I felt the wet patch on my shoulder grow as he sobbed against me, his whole body jerking in pain with each whimper he let out.

Why did i ignore the signs? Why did i dismiss this? Why am i such a fuck up?

I'm an idiot.


	6. I am your flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a bit of talk about Jimin's illness. But don't worry this is no where near all angst.
> 
> Chapter Song= Fix You by Coldplay

For the past twenty minutes we were all huddled in that god foresaken tiny ass bathroom. Taehyung had been cleaning and ridding of any evidence that this encounter ever happened. 

Jimin... he was crying the whole time. 

He wasn't necessarily the only one; however, each time a tear managed to escape from my eyes i whisked it away so that not a single soul would notice how completely and indescribably hurt i was.

I was so hurt.

Jimin.

The Jimin that is always so smiley and there for every single member when they are even the slightest bit down, is the same Jimin that starves himself. The Jimin that is so beautiful with his puffy eyes and soft round cheeks, is the same Jimin that beats himself up over those exact things. The Jimin that lies with me everynight and cuddles his frame against mine while whispering whatever bullshit knowledge he learnt that day, is the same Jimin that shoves his own fingers down his throat to rid of his meals. My soft, kind, utterly beautiful Jimin is the same Jimin who probably fucking hates himself.

I had to wipe another tear which i'm quite sure Taehyung has already noticed by now.

We are all currently sat on my king size bed, Jimin no longer in my arms. He is in his boxers as his body drowns in one of Tae's hoodies. Pressed against the headboard, as far away from me as possible, he wraps his arms tightly around himself- screaming self counciousness. 

It hurts. It fucking hurts seeing how hurt he is and i don't understand.

"Jimin, talk to me," i try to keep the desperation out of my voice but it creeps out anyway. 

He doesn't answer; he just breathes heavily and shoots a pleading gaze at Taehyung. The latter just shakes his head and then smiles sympathetically at Jimin.

"Just tell me why. Give me something Jimin; I don't understand and i feel like a complete dick for not noticing and..." 

"No," he blurted out, his voice still strained but not as forced and painful as earlier. I'm glad. "Don't hyung, this isnt anyone's fault but mine."

He looked me in the eye and my heart legitimately froze. I have never seen him so... Vulnerable? Broken? Pained? Embarrassed? 

I go to talk again, distracted by the look in his eyes so it doesnt work. Less like a word and more like a breathe, i repeat my question. "Why?"

"Hyung, you are all so unique and amazing and you all have specific traits that people like you for and I don't have anything. I had my abs but we all know how that went and I'm not you or Jungkook, I can't just read the hate and move on because... because it isn't just hate, like everything they are saying is true and..." he admitted in a rush of words, not much time to take a breath. 

He was still explaining himself.

"Hoseok hyung has dance, Namjoon has his intelligence and..."

"Jimin," he was still talking.

"Taehyung has his completel craziness and Jin has his humour and..."

"Jimin, listen to me," he still spoke but more hesitant. 

"I just... I need to lose weight hyung. I need to be perfect. I need to be worth it."

"Jimin, baby, stop please. Listen to me," that got his attention. And Taehyung's.

"I don't give a fucking shit what those lowlifes say in their comments. Its a bunch of bullshit Jiminie," I just wanted him to be happy. And sitting here silently nodding wasn't the best reassurance tac-tic right now; i needed to tell him how i felt. About the situation... not him. I'm shit at words; but as shown through my lyrics, I'm not too fucking bad when i really fucking care.

"You're not going to lose me. You're not going to lose the members. And you're not going to keep losing weight like this either. You know you need to stop and i'll help. Tae will help. We don't even have to tell anyone if you don't want to, but Jimin... you're not alone okay. I'm here. Because i fucking believe in you. And i know you'll get through this, because i'm going to go through it with you; by your side. So fuck the haters Jiminie, i dont give a shit what they say and neither should you. Because to me, you are fucking perfect."

I held my hand out to him, sweaty as fuck, but i just wanted to hold him. At least just his hand. 

He took it. 

Taehyung darted on top of Jimin and mayled him like some baby grizzly bear. And Taehyung finally broke down; he was laughing through his drenched cheeks.

"We can still do things to make this better Jimin hyung! But we can make it healthy and fun. I'll talk to Jin hyung and make our meals healthier and Yoongi hyung can work out with you!"

"Fuck that," i barked at him; jokily. "Have you ever even seen run? Most fucking exercise i do is jerk off."

"Hyung," Jimin squeaked letting go of my hand to slap my thigh (which fucking hurt in an exciting way) as Taehyung had a scandalised look on his face. 

This was the definition of bangtan. 

Laugh the problems away. 

Why make things awkward as fuck when you can softly wither out of the situation after solving it? Everything will be okay with time, so for now we just need to be happy and keep Jimin happy. 

I don't know what time it is or how i feel. I don't know if i'm numb from emotion or lack of sleep. 

All i know is that i'm about to fall of my bed as Jimin presses into me and Taehyung presses into Jimin from his other side. 

We were all crammed in my bed and i just wanted to go to sleep now.

However, Taehyung insisted on staying, so before i knew it we were watching an anime with a short, grumpy man that is the 'stronger version of Yoongi hyung' according to the maknaes that took over my bed. 

~~~~~~~~

All things considered, i slept fucking well for someone who had a minor breakdown yesterday. As did Jimin it seems. We were face to face in the center of my bed, my arms wrapped tightly around him as his face was buried in my shoulder. 

"Morning hyung," he whispered scaring the living fucking crap out of me.

I just groaned at him back and pulled him further against me, hoping we'd passed the time where this is awkward.

"Jimin sweetie, brung grumps and get some breakfast we have a busy day today!" Jin yelled from outside the door making Jimin giggle.

"Come on grumps," he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Yeah i'd sacrifice any type of swag reputation just to see this angel smile.

Breakfast seemed to go well. Taehyung and Jimin were acting natural and Jungkook had been less of a dick recently, i don't know why but i think he's growing up. 

Jimin eats. Not a lot; not enough. But, far more than he usually would which makes me so proud of him. I even catch his eye and smile at him which he automatically avoids and looks away all flustered. 

We finish eating and everyone gets ready in their rooms; Jimin in my bathroom. 

Surprisingly, just as we are leaving Jin stops me at the door; only us two left in the dorms. He kicks the door shut behind me and pulles me further into the room.

"Hyung this is really representing that horror movie Jungkook made us watch and i think i'm too young to die so..."

"Shut up Yoongi, don't be silly, i just have a question," he sighed, rolling his eyes at me. What the fuck type of question does he need to isolate me for?

"Are you sleeping with Jimin?"

"Well yeah, you know that. Ever since that thing with Jungkook and everything he's been..."

"No, hyung. Are you sexualy involved with Jimin?" Oh. Where the fuck did that assumption come from? "Are you two having sex Yoongi?"

"Hyung, what the fuck are you on? Do you think i'd be having a mid life crisis about liking him if we were actually in a relationship?!" I whisper-yell just incase someone is outside the door. Because fuck me sideways if Jimin heard this conversation or got told it by another member. 

"Oh, okay. You're free to go then," Jin says and smiles at me. Yeah, no it can't just end like that.

I grab his wrist and pull him to face me.

"Why?" 

Mumbling that word to a different face gave me flashbacks of last night but i just blinked tightly and ignored it.

"The way you look at each other Yoongi," he declared, looking at me with almost sympathy. 

"You may have been avoiding this conversation forever but Yoongi honey... are we going to talk about the whole ice lolly moment? It would have been unnoticeable if i didnt already know, but you weren't the only person whos scent got a tad more hormonal in that instant. As for this morning, Tae told me you, him and Jimin couldnt sleep last night so you all watched anime. But did he tell you that he actually snuck out and slept on the sofa because, and i quote, 'the love birds are getting too close and i felt intrusive.'" He deepened his voice to match Taehyung's at the end whixh i would have rolled my eyes at if i wasn't so bewildered in this moment.

"With the question of feelings still up in the air, my answer is getting clearer by the day, my flower," and then he left yet again. 

Always leaving me after dropping his same old bombshells.


	7. Like I’ve been waiting for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start happening in the Yoonmin department ;)
> 
> Chapter Song= Let's Not Fall In Love by Big Bang

That night, everyone was exhausted and no one wanted to move when we got back home. Well, almost everyone. Jimin seemed to be a lot more hyper when he actually held down his meals.

Although- almost- everyone could hardly breathe through the tiredness, we all managed to constantly nag Jin for some food before sleep; even Jimin joined in. 

It didn't last very long though... Namjoon yelled at us for being disrespectful. Which is true in his defense, it was rude of us to keep bugging Jin. 

But in a house of 6 and a half men (yes Jungkook is only half- he has barely passed being a foetus) where one of them can cook without burning the house down, there is automatic responibility on that man.

In the end Hoseok, the legend, ordered some gross and greasy fried chicken, which is exactly what we all needed after today's fucking practice.

We ate, and ate, and ate. 

I think i had like 9 chicken pieces, a fuck-load of chips and random ass sides. Jimin had 4 chicken pieces; i counted.

As soon as the latter lay down on our bed he was whining. 

"I'm so full hyung i can't sleep~" he moaned, rolling around on top of the bed, pulling the covers so that they slipped off of me. 

I simply yanked them fully off him and glared at him.

"You're supposed to be tired after a meal Jiminie. Shut up and sleep" i grunted squinting my eyes at him; i'm really fucking tired okay. I'm snappy (-er than usual) when i'm tired.

"Just play with me hyung, i'm not tired yet," he really doesnt know what that implies does he?

He had now taking to bloody begging.

I pulled the quilt- that was now doubled in half over me so that Jimin had nothing- over my whole body and turned my back to the younger with a grunt. I'd give any fucking thing i own to stop what he did next.

This bored ass 19 year old pulled my shoulder so that i was, yet again, on my back, and then only went and fucking leapt on me; straddling his legs around my stomach. 

If he was a little further back then he'd be perfectly on my...

"Yoongi hyung~ as my roomate you need to entertain a bored dongsaeng," he had to be teasing now. This was all becoming a bit of a fucking joke and i'd give it 0. fucking 1 seconds until this room has its own specific horny Yoongi stench.

"Get off me Jimin, I'm not in the fucking mood. I'm tired and you're getting on my nerves," i grumble trying my honest best to seem the normal grumpy tired human i am. Which worked. Just not to my benefit. 

The brat laughed at me as he straightened his legs so that he was no longer on his knees. He was just sat with his feet stretching in the direction of the headboard, his full weight now atop me. 

After tugging me over and jumping onto me he had moved the quilt with his effort; so i didnt even have that layer of fabric to protect me or my hormones. 

And his thighs were doing the oppisite of helping- his fucking thighs man. 

If i thought Jimin's lips were a God send then i had to be kidding myself because he had such big luscious thighs that i would not complain being buried in. His position had flattened them against the bed and the side of my legs so i could even feel their heat against me. 

I couldn't help it anymore; i was so fucking turned on. 

And Jimin fucking noticed.

Shit. He noticed.

Fuck. He noticed.

ShitFuck. He noticed.

"Oh," he leant back to sort of flinch away from me. But of course that only pressed his big ass into a certain sensitive area. 

He looked at my face as i squeezed my eyes shut. "Ah, oh umm i'm sorry hyung, i wasnt really uh thinking yeah i didnt actually think that you'd uhm yeah."

He swung his leg back over my body and just sat awkwardly to my right, completely and unsubtly staring at me. There really wasn't much way for me to escape this situation; like at all. 

I sat up with a groan. 

"I'll just," i muttered, gesturing (more like flailing but lets pretend i still have a little ounce of chill left) towards the bathroom. He doesn't answer me, just stares into my eyes like he is working out 71093x50031 in his head.

I get myself off the bed and walk around the front of the bed to get to our bathroom, however before i can move past Jimin's side of the bed his small hand grips my wrist, hard. 

"Uhm Yoongi hyung i caused the problem," he wasnt looking at me but at his grip on my wrist. "So how about i fix it?"

"What?" I barely choked out as he looked me in the eye, pulling my wrist so that i fell back onto the bed; he's fucking strong for an Omega.

He let go of his grip on my wrist and moved it slowly until it was at the inside of my thigh.

"Let me help," he purred. Fucking purred. What happened to the shy Jimin?

A slight bit of my scent and Jimin's turned into... whatever the fuck this is. 

It's hot. 

But i can't. 

"Jiminie, I can't," I tell him, calmly, trying not to just leap on top of him and have my way. 

"Oh," wait, why does he look so hurt? "I get it, it's fine hyung, i really shouldn't have asked to be honest. I know you're not gay. And if you were you wouldn't want me."

What the... how does he even jump to that conclusion?

"Jimin that isnt it," his hand that was previously on my thigh is now in his lap so i reach over and wrap it in mine. "If i wasn't at all into guys do you really think we'd be in this situation in the first place?"

Yeah, i wasn't really thinking when i said that. 

But i definitely was after... my whole mind went into shock about the fact i just told Jimin the one thing i havn't told anyone- other than Jin.

"You're... you... you like guys?" He babbled, every sign of shock in the world displayed by his body which i have zero time to explain as Jimin's face goes from slightly excited back to truly disgusted and hurt. 

"So it's me then?"

"What?"

"You like guys, so its not like you're against the offer. You're just against doing it with me."

"Jimin, no, that isn..."

"You told me I was perfect Yoongi hyung."

"You are..."

"But..."

"No. Shut the fuck up Jimin this isnt fair. Stop it with your pity party and listen to me you shit stain," i barked at him, i didnt mean to sound so angry but he wasnt listening. 

"Okay hyung," he whispered, his voice sounding scarily like a whimper; which made me only then truly realise that yelling and yelling at an omega are terribly different. Especially for an alpha. "I'm sorry. Talk."

Yeah, uh i didn't know what to say. 

I just looked at him. 

Really looked at him. 

His hair ruffled from rolling around, his hand in mine, his eyes wide and pupils slightly dilated. 

"I'm right arent I?" 

"No." Nowhere near. 

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't know what to say." I know exactly what to say.

"I don't understand hyung."

"I just... i can't explain myself without saying something that i can't say." That i won't say.

"Is it because it will hurt my feelings?"

"No." It will hurt mine.

"Please hyung, if you don't say anything then i'll think its about me and i can't do that. You're like my anchor, you know? The thing that holds the boat still and steady?" His dark hair is falling into his eyes as he blinks up at me.

"Jimin i ca..." i had to. 

"Please hyung? It can't be that bad," he mumbles, making me reach out and wipe his fringe of his forehead. He squeezes my hand that he's holding on his lap as he looks at me. 

You know what? 

Fuck it.

"I like you Jimin. I have for fucking ages, and when you presented i thought it was almost fate and then you even fucking came out and i thought i'd have a chance and i was so fucking estatic. Until i realised that i can't just go and assume everything based on who you are. Like who the fuck am i to ruin your life by burdening you with this whole thing and i..."

A very tangible shiver ran through me as Jimin's hands snake up my legs, all the way from my ankles to my hips; his body leaning further forwards as his hand strokes higher. Until his hand is in my hair and his lips are ghosting over mine.

I can feel his warm breathe fanning across my lips as they occasionally brush against his. We stayed there for a while inhaling each others scent as we waited for the other to make a move.

And then we are kissing. Truly kissing. With no idea who closed the distance between.

All i was sure of was that i loved the warmth and the feelings of his lips pressed roughly against mine. No hesitation portrayed as he opened his mouth willingly for me to claim.

So i did.

And our tongues played with each others as his hand pulled at my hair; my hand pressed against the small of his back, making him kneel higher and press his body harder against me.

Whether we were kissing for minutes or for hours, we were breathless afterwards.

Noses rubbing against each other as we just breathed the others air.

"What," a breath, "the fuck," a breath " was that?" I asked heavily, stroking a hand down his side.

"I like you too Yoongi, i only really knew recently, but i really like you hyung," he had more breath left than i did.

So i closed the gap between us yet again, and i took it.


	8. We bloomed dazzlingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooonnnnmmmmiiiiinnnnn
> 
> Warning my sweeties! There will be smut; the whole chapter is smut tbh...
> 
> First time writing smut though so be nice. 
> 
> (Two chapters in a day... y'all are blessed)
> 
> Chapter Song= Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects
> 
> (PS i apologise in advance for the fourth wall break...)

"Jiminie, we should stop," i hummed against his neck; my actions completely contradicting my words as although i told the younger to stop I still had him pinned against the bed. 

"Why?" He moaned into my ear as i felt his hips slightly buck up against mine. God this all happened so fast.

Jimin's fingers travel downwards and back over my thigh and dangerously close to my crotch.

"What are you doing?" I whisper, quietly. Very quietly. Like fuck am i going to wake any of the members up by accident.

"What do you think i'm doing hyung?" Jimin asks back, voice lower than usual; which isn't too deep for Jimin, but damn does the slight change sound hot on him. 

"I think you're being a little shit," i grunt, his hand fully gripping me over my pants. 

"You don't like it? I can stop?" Jimin just smiles sweetly, and I try to give him the deadliest glare he's ever seen. Which doesn't work of course, so i just don't reply.

The scent was clear now, the complete strong stench of Alpha hormones merging so perfectly with Jimin's Omega ones. It made this whole situation even harder to escape. I'm going to have to plug in that fake ass air freshener i was given when i presented; it will rid of the sex smell. 

Jimin is such a fucking tease.

He was grinding the ball of his palm against me, occasionally moving it to run his fingers along my thighs, but always staying close to the seam of my pants.

Eventually, there is a very distinct something growing under the fabric of my boxers, and Jimin starts leaving my thighs alone in favour of rubbing teasing little circles over the bulge. 

He keeps it up until he can clearly see my body tense a little, until my mouth opens just half an inch to breath, and my eyes squeeze shut.

And then he pulls his hand fully away; i tried to talk but he just flipped us over so that i was laying flat on the bed. The quilt 100% disregarded onto the floor.

I let myself be pushed into the mattress but give Jimin a pointed look. "Why do I have to keep asking you what the fuck you're doing?"

"I want to suck you off hyung," Jimin answers. Just like that. No hesitation. No remorse. And fuck if my scent skyrocketed in that moment and the whole dorm could smell it, i would not be surprised.

Jimin delves downwards and gently pushed my legs apart so that he can settle between them.

"Oh," I groan lowly, the hitching of my breath audible in my throat as Jimin doesnt waste time in lowering my boxers so that he can run his teeth against my thigh. "Jimin. Jimin, are you sure?"

"Yes hyung, the rating is high enough for this, so just let me please you," he enunciates his words right before sinking his teeth into my thigh, keeping it there so that it will leave a dark coloured spot against my pale skin. 

My hands worm into his hair as he licks over the newly created mark. I pull at his strands which just causes him to moan against me, his hot breath soaring right over my tip.

My arms twitch with the urge to push him forward and onto my dick, Jimin's breath ghosting over my length is just teasing.

And then he finall wraps his thick lips around me and sucks.

I did not want to whine. I hate whining, it's embarassing and never actually happens to me often; but now i actually feel a little red flush spread over my face and chest. 

Jimin, whether from distraction, or survival instinct, doesnt mention the noise i just let out.

His tongue strokes the underside of my dick as his lips move around it, his cute hands barely wrapping around the base where his mouth doesnt reach.

My hand tightens in his hair, neither pulling nor pushing, just to have something to hold on to because i could seriosuly go unconsious. 

And then he fucking swallows around me, causing me to release a breath i didnt know i was holding; maybe thats why i felt faint. I was desperetly fighting to stay quiet now.

Jimin pulls back to take a breath, his hand immediatly moving faster up and down my length, stroking it roughly. We didn't really plan this situation so without the lube the friction was driving my hormones. 

My head is purely white noise and my body on fire, the sweat on my back is sticking to the bed sheet and i want nothing more than to fucking move. Just to thrust my hips into the rest of Jimin's mouth; but i know i cant. 

I know i cant. But i do...

Jimin fucking chokes- and everything i was not thinking comes shooting to the front of my head.

"Shit, i'm so sorry Jimin. God, are you okay? Shit," i ramble, pulling him up by his hair. To which he just moans, mumbling something i don't understand. "What?"

"Do it... again?" Fuck thats hot. Fucking kinky but hot.

When i stare at him for a second he just gives me the smalled of nods and leans back down. Taking me into his mouth yet again. 

I start out slow, rolling my hips gently and carefully a couple of times before the pleasure completely drowns out my reason. 

"Fuck, fuck, Jimin."

The pace is a little erratic as i keep Jimin's head still with my hand while the latter grips hard on my hips. The touch rough and probably going to leave bruises. 

After what felt like forever of endless thrusting, i watch as one of Jimin's hands disapears. I only vaguely notice because this action causes Jimin to moan around my cock, sending vibrations that have me gasping for air.

"You're so fucking good at this Jimin, I uhh," i manage to say which makes Jimin moan yet again. I can see one of his shoulders moving which fully pieces together, through my dazed state, that he is getting himself off. 

I feel guilty, but also too turned on to dwell. 

I keep shoving my hips forward, thrusting all the way to the back of Jimin throat which causes the younger to moan softly each time.

"Yes, just like that baby boy," i speak without thinking; but luckily Jimin seems to really fucking like it as he pushes his own head forward against my throat, still fucking moaning like a slut.

There is no way in hell i could have lasted any longer with him being like this.

I try to pull him off and warn him but Jimin pushes back against me as my words turn into a mumbled string of curses.

So i spill into his mouth as he fucking swallows every last drop. Yanking a bit too roughly at his hair, i inhale the smell we've made as my hips slow; the pleasure gradually ebbing away.

I pull him up to my face and taste myself on his lips. 

"Let me..," i start as i reach down towards his crotch but he pushes my hand away and interrupts me with a no.

"I already have," oh. Oh. He got off just to his hand and the action of sucking me off.

"Fuck, thats hot," i mumbled against his lip as we made out for a few more minutes. 

Unlike all the stories you've read we cant just go to sleep and sort ourselves out in the morning. 

So i get up, plug the fucking air freshner thing in with a breif explanation to Jimin about what it does. Pull on some joggers as i throw a pair to the younger, and ask the dreaded question. 

"Baby, what do we do now?" I ask as i'm perched on the edge of the bed, having to look slightly over my shoulder to remain eye contact. Its a funny thing you know; Jimin has gone back to his usual blushing mess although he just finished being fucked in the mouth by my dick. 

"I don't know hyung. I don't want to tell the members yet but I do want to be with you. We can't exactly be open though and i.. I don't know."

"Then we'll hide," i sigh, pulling the quilt off of the floor and laying in bed next to Jimin. "We can make this work. Well, we can try."

After a comfortable few minutes of silence Jimin speaks up again.

"Yoongi hyung..."

"Yes, Jiminie?"

"Will you um, does this make us um..."

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah... boyfriends."

"Yes."

We are happy right now and thats the main thing.

Sure, we have to keep this whole situation hidden, and of course we both fear for bangtan, and what others think- but at least we have each other. 

"You can be my dirty little secret," i whisper to him, not sure if he's still awake.

Although after a few seconds, he answers back.

"And you can be mine hyung."


	9. It is almost like the destiny of the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE FREAKING CHAPTERS IN A DAY??? 
> 
> I deserve a reward for this guys.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy cheeky Jimin sending sexual photos and Namjin getting a bit of an eyeful.
> 
> Chapter Song= Radio-Friendly Pop Song by Matt Fishel
> 
> (If y'all have been ignoring these chapter songs then thats chill, but seriously listen to this one. It is basically the anthem to what this fanfiction is supposed to be about.)

Jin, Namjoon and I were off to the recording studio; i only really needed Namjoon to come and help with my mixtape, but Jin wanted to tag a long. (You try and tell him no, see where that gets you.)

The whole time i was working on my mixtape i couldn't help but think of Jimin. I know my aim for this was supposed to be about overcoming my past but maybe it wouldn't hurt to add just one. 

I was still coming to terms with how fast everything escalated last night. I even thought to myself that if i wasn't so tiredly compliant then it might of never happened. Like everything that lead to us being... well... us... wouldn't have all built together to create this perfect ending. I'm not quite sure if i'm making sense.

After fucking hours on end of work i finally got one song completed, so i launched the computer mouse more roughly than intented as i finished. This got the attention of Jin and Namjoon who had now taken position on the little ratty brown sofa in the studio.

"Done?" Namjoon asked as he now glanced over my shoulder at the computer screen.

"Fuck yeah," i groaned, stretching on the chair (almost falling off but we don't need to mention that) before i took the empty sofa and sprawled out on it

"Language Yoongi," Jin said like clockwork. I just rolled my eyes.

All of a sudden, Jin spun his head back and looked at me his eyes wide- he then rushed over to me, shoving my feet off the couch to sit next to me. 

"I forgot to ask you something you little mongrel," he whisper-barked- somehow Jin made that a thing.

"What?" I asked at full volume, not really understanding what was happening until Namjoon looked over- causing Jin to smile sweetly at him. 

The latter then hit me after Namjoon's back was turned. Okay, so this is a secret of some sort. 

"I know you slept with Jimin," okay yep definitly a secret. That Jin shouldn't fucking know.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" I whispered back, coming off a bit angry but i was trying to play it off. 

"Yoongi, sweetie, i got you that air freshner."

"Shit."

"Langua... doesnt matter. Why didn't you tell me? Are you two a thing? Was this the first time? You didn't lie to me yesterday did you?" If there is one thing i know not to do to Jin, it's lie. He finds out, he always finds out; but then he feels so incredibly betrayed and it hurts you to look him in the eye.

"I didn't lie, god, do you have any hope in me? That was the first time last night and we are well, he's my boyfriend now. But, Jin, Jin hyung please you can't tell anyone." 

"I won't."

"Thank you."

"You know sweetie, good on you," he smiled at me, his hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you two. Oh and Taehyung definitely knows."

"What?!" I yelled again, getting Namjoon's attention again, whom i'd actually forgot was reading over my lyrics for a moment. "What do you mean it ended like that? What a horrible film." I added quickly, glancing at our leader out of the corner of my eye to see if his attention was back on the computer. It was.

"How the ever living hell does he know?"

"Seriously? Yoongi, you told me about Jimin, don't you think Jimin would tell his best friend?" That makes a shitty amount of sense.

"But how do you know?"

"I saw Taehyung wink at Jimin when he came out of your room; Jimin hit him and everything but they were making it soooooo obvious." He rolled his eyes towards the end as i just stared at him.

"Yoongi hyung i've read it all, and honesy its spotless, i have no idea what you were stressing about," Namjoon nods as he talks, looking at me reassuringly. "I've kind of stolen the computer now though as i need to work on our comeback songs- so Jin hyung be a babe and come here a second, i need you for a vocal's perspective."

"Can i go home now then?" I ask, not wanting to be crammed here any longer than necessary. I want to see Jimin,

"We'll only be a few minutes hush," Namjoon ordered and threw his phone at me which made me panic to grab it. "Don't go on the messages but use whatever you want. Now shush and let us work; you're like a kid." He sighed- personally i think there was no need for that last but he just trusted me with his phone so yay.

I went on his instagram for a bit but got a little bored; it was all very unexciting.

Each member in bangtan has an instagram; private ones that are disguised as your usual guy, but still something to talk to mates on and everything. 

I logged out of Joonie's account and into mine. 

Even mine got fucking trdious after a while, so i tried bickering with Jin for a entertainment but Namjoon got all bitchy at me.

How did those two stay entertained when i was working?

It was probably unhealthy how fast i clicked the notification when it popped up saying Jimin had DMed me. However, as soon as i opened it my mind went through three different phases.

1)Oh fuck.

2)Fuck me.

And...

3)Fucking abort.

Displayed on the screen was the fact that Jimin had sent me a photo. 

Of himself. 

In nothing but one of my hoodies. 

It was a photo angled downwards to show his thighs (his fucking thighs) that flattened against.. yep thats my bed too. 

My white hoodie only barely reached his thighs; only really covering his dick. 

SxgaD23: Jimin, fuck, you know i'm at the studio. What the fuck are you playing at? 

ChimChiminie19: Don't you like it hyung? Or would you prefer a video?

SxgaD23: Jimin. Stop.

ChimChiminie19: Make me.

What a fucking kinky brat. We have literally been together a day and he can't keep it in his pants. Thats the life of a teenager though, and sometimes i forget Jimin still is one.

SxgaD23: Where are the others?

ChimChiminie19: Out. 

ChimChiminie19: I had to plug in your thing again. I was leaking all over your hoodie and it was covering the room in my scent. I couldn't let everyone come back and smell how much i want you. 

Leaking? Oh fuck, i never once had that thought run through my head. Jimin's an omega, he does... that. 

SxgaD23: When i come home Namjoon and Jin are too. I can't help you Jimin, stop being a brat.

ChimChiminie19: I've already fingered myself to the thought of you hyung, please. I need you.

"Yoongi hyung, i swear to god if you are using my phone for porn i'll kill you," Namjoon asks as he peers at me from across the room, his tone was jokey but he looks very serious. 

I only manage to mumble a what before i'm saved by Jin. 

Namjoon can probably smell me, he's an alpha, he is born to sniff out sexual threats. Not that i was a threat to anything but yah get me.

"Yoongi sweetie just go home, we know you..." I didn't hear the rest as i was already darting out the door after chucking Namjoon's phone back onto the couch. I didnt even call for a car.

•••Jin POV•••

That was close. 

I knew by Namjoon's whole body that he was getting protective, he could probably smell something hormonal about Yoongi or something instinct-y. His back was all straight and he kept tending whenever anyone spoke. 

Yoongi owes me.

Now with him gone though it was just me and Joon working on the comeback for another hour or so, before we got all jittery and bored.

Namjoon jumped on the couch and grabbed his phone to call a taxi, however as i sat next to him he let out a very unmanly squeak and dropped his phone. 

"What are you..." i went to ask before he looked at me, like the epitome of a deer caught in headlights, and interrupted me.

"Yoongi hyung and... Yoongi and Jimin. When... I... uh..." he just kept staring at me as my eyes grew that little bit wider in realisation. Oh fluff. What did Yoongi do on his phone? 

I leant past Joon to grab the phone, as i was about to turn it over and look at his proof he rudely snatched it off me.

"You do not want to see that," he articulated like i was a toddler. 

"Show me Joonie."

"No."

"If its Yoongi and Jimin i want to see."

"No."

I sigh and snatch the phone off of him, running to the other side of the room before he can get to me; he may be stronger but im faster. 

As soon as i look at the screen i realise why he didnt want me to see this. 

It was Yoongi and my little baby Jimin... sexting. Thats the best way i can explain it. 

Namjoon flinches while looking at my face, anticipatng a reaction- i just sigh and give him his phone back.

"We should head back before they start making love on all of our belongings," i state, grabbing my own phone from the desk and slipping it into my pocket.

"Jin hyung?" I hum in response. "Why aren't you shocked?"

"I knew."

"You fucking knew?"

"Language babe. Yes, i knew. It only really got official yesterday, but gosh they'd been drooling over each other for centuries."

Namjoon just scoffs as he shakes his head. 

I lean up to him and press my lips breifly against his. 

"Don't act like we werent the same when we first got together."

"Let's just go hyung," he grumbled. He knows he loves me. I know he loves me; he's had his rut and all. Yeah, that was difficult to hide from the members. Good luck with Yoongi and his smitten buttocks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When me and Joon finally got home we could already hear them going at it. Namjoon was so incredibly uncomfortable i wanted to screech with laughter. 

Maybe i got a little on edge when i heard my little Jimin say the word oppa but i wasn't going to show that; like Namjoon was, with his eyes darting everywhere but Yoongi's door and my eyes. 

I swung open said door and grabbed the clothes on the floor, launching it at the more-than-surprised couple's faces. 

"Get dressed sweeties, you'll probably want to talk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you two know?" Jimin spluttered, wearing the white jumper i unfortunately recognised from the photo. Jimin seemed taken aback, stressed, confused. 

And Yoongi being Yoongi, he just looked p-ed off that we interrupted. We were all very awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room. 

"Well, Yoongi told me about his feelings for you a good while ago," the loving look they share did not go unnoticed by me; also known as cupid. "Namjoon, he well..." i couldnt go on as i burst out laughing, earning myself a nudge from Namjoon who then decided to talk instead of me.

"Yoongi hyung. All you had to do was log out after using my instagram app," I couldnt stop laughing. I got a huge death glare from Yoongi right before Namjoon's words finally sunk in; then he got all wide eyed and aggressive. 

"You fucking bastard, you saw?" Yoongi slowly enunciated each word and grabbed the front of Namjoon's shirt.

I stopped laughing.

"Yoongi hyung. Step. Back. I did not purposely look, i am no threat to you Yoongi come on," Namjoon gritted his teeth as he too used Yoongi's slow pronunciation. 

I moved closer to Jimin, knowing he wouldn't be at all enjoying this. He gripped onto my hand.

"Guys, hey stop," i soothe, reaching out with my other hand to put it on Yoongi's shoulder; his temper is much worse than Namjoon's and i full well know that. It had been aimed at me enough times.

Thankfully, he steps back. 

He looks at Jimin and reaches outward to push Jimin's hair off his face; even though it wasn't even falling that much into his face in the first place. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, announcing it to everyone but only looking at Jimin. He is so soft for my little baby. 

The latter smiles at his lover and then puts on a very guilt ridden face and looks down. 

"Taehyung knows too..." he whispers, still looking at the floor and holding my hand.

"I know Jiminie, Jin told me about how obvious the two of you were this morning. It's fine, i don't care who knows as long as you're mine," Yoongi replies, pulling Jimin's chin up.

Me and Namjoon just look at each other, sensing perfectly how intrusive the other felt.

"Uhm we are going to just go," Namjoon, very unskillfully, buts in as he grabs my other hand and pulls me away from Jimin and towards our room; then turning around to say one last thing. 

"Yoongi hyung. Jimin. I know you're not stupid but if you want to uh send photos and stuff... just be careful okay? Be happy, but be safe. I'm truly happy for the both of you, but as the leader, i do need to look out for the whole of bangtan too. Which by the way; you should let in on this information, half of us clearly know anyway." I give him a look which he fully understands. Why tell them to come clean when we havnt?

But then he looks back at me and i realise; he wants to come clean. 

We'll have to talk about that later.

"And boys," i say, smiling at the young love birds as Yoongi gets increasingly irritated. "Tomorrow, us three need to have the talk. Last thing we need is a pregnant Jimin or a rut in the middle of a concert."

And then, finally, we take our leave.


	10. It is just how it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter of Bangtan Truth or Dare!!! 
> 
> Next chapter you'll finally get all the OmegaVerse information i promise!!! 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy everyone getting exposed and BTS being 'questionably queer'.
> 
> Chapter Song= Forever Stuck In Our Youth by Set It Off

Jin hadn't given us the talk. At least not yet. 

In his defense he hasn't had many oppurtunities to get me and Jimin alone today, as we had yet again been split for work.

Or maybe he had more important things in mind.

So now, as every member sat in a circle on the floor, ready for a night of soju and random shit, i sat close to both Jin and Jimin; filling that hole that i'd carried around today.

Starting from Namjoon's place in front of the television the order went; Namjoon, Jin, me, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Hobi. 

Although we had only basically started drinking about 20 minutes ago, Hoseok and, surprisingly, Namjoon were already a little tipsy. 

"Guys guys guys guys guys, i propose a good old fashioned game of...." Hoseok paused for dramatic effect. "Truth. Or. Dare."

Jungkook's face seemed to darken into something creepily evil as Taehyung and Jimin started to literally vibrate in excitement. 

The maknaes. (And Hoseok.) Always so ridiculously buzzed up.

The thing is, bangtan and Truth Or Dare? Don't mix. At all. So this going well was as likely as Got7's cutie eating a cucumber. 

Its because we take it to an extreme. 

We always tell the truth wheter its about what we last masturbated too or if we've ever killed anyone; and the dares could probably go as far as killing someone. 

"I'm in," Namjoon says; if his tinted cheeks were anything to go by then he only said that through the hazy state of slightly wasted. Jin also seems to give him a look at that, but then sighs inwardly at himself- looking back down at his hands and ignoring the questioning glance i shoot at him. 

Something is going on.

"I want to start," Taehyung announces loudly. Although his eyes are barely creeping through his brown curtains, i perfectly see the teasing looks he sends to Jimin before asking, "Truth or Dare ChimChim?"

Jimin's head turns roughly to stare at Taehyung; the position making it almost impossible for me to see his features.

"Oh god, dare, definitely," these two have an odd amount of secrets that I'll squeeze out of Jimin later.

"I dare you to..." the younger of the two stops to think for a second as everyones eyes are on him, anticipating his next words. "Swap clothes with the person next to you."

"Come on th..."

"The other next to you."

Oh, oh shit thats me. 

Fuck, it had to be the day Jimin had on one of his too fucking tight shirts and jeans on. Who am i kidding, he always wears such clothes. 

We couldn't be wearing more opposite things; i was only in a hoodie and basketball shorts. 

So, with a side eye to Taehyung, we snuck off to my dorm room to change. And maybe make out a little after seeing the other undress. But change, yeah.

When we came back the chuckles at my outfit did not go unnoticed. I may be taller than Jimin but his legs were longer than mine, and thicker, much fucking thicker, so his jeans bunched up at certain places around my legs. Furthermore, his shirt suffocated my shoulders and waist so that no matter how i moved you could still see each muscle outlined. 

All in all, i looked like a unproportional elf. 

"Fuck off guys," i grunt, pinning my eyes on Hoseok to push the attention onto the latter. "Hoseok, Truth or Dare?"

"Hit me with a truth baby," he said, leaning back onto his hands as he winked at me, Jungkook giving him that cliche 'wtf' look that all the teenagers seem to have down to a t. 

"Call me baby again and i'll make sure you aren't capable to have one," this caused a little giggle to bubble out of Jimin as his body shook next to me and Hobi scoffed, smacking Namjoon on the arm to try and get the leader to stick up for him. All i could focus on was Jimin's little giggle before i realised everyone was awaiting for me to give Hoseok his question. 

"Have you ever had sex in someone elses bed?" The room was quiet as everyones heads simultaneously turned to Hobi. 

"Promise not to get mad?" He says carefully, half of his face scrunching up as a barely there 'im sorry it was in the past look how cute i am' smile appeared on his face.

"No, nononono. Tell me you're kidding," Jin squeaked his hands shooting up to his face as he realised the question was aimed at him and Hoseok was sweetly smiling in his direction.

"You told me not to lie hyung."

"Oh gosh. Ew. Ew. I'm going to sanitise that bed 70 times over before i ever sleep in it again." 

Okay it has been a solid 5 minutes now how is Jimin still giggling. Surely he's stopped or turned to cackling by now. Stop fucking stealing my attention Park Jimin. 

Out of nowhere Namjoon speaks up, his voice not shaky even though he drank. 

Namjoon, what an annoyingly good with words human, even when half pissed. 

"Yoongi hyung, Truth or Dare," ugh what a dick.

"Truth."

"Last person you kissed." Oh fuck him. Fuck him twice. In the head. With a chair. Fucking,

"Fuck you."

Yeah, maybe my reply was a bit too agressive considering the simple highschool question but he knew what he was playing at. 

Now i wished i'd drank more too. 

I glanced at Jimin as he had been staring at me; his eyes were, yet again, slightly wide and his hand was sneaking towards my thigh, but in a way that no one could see. And he smiled. He was no longer giggling, he was just smiling softly and nodding. Telling me 'it's okay' with his eyes

I know he was scared, i could feel it radiating off him. Therfore, i grabbed his hand from my thigh and held it behind his back, gripping onto his soft palm and running my fingers over his. 

"Jimin."

Namjoon nodded. 

Jin smiled. 

Jimin's grip tightened. 

Taehyung kinda squealed. 

Jungkook tilted his head in confusion. 

Hoseok just asked "Uh, what?" 

Then Jungkook seemed to clock onto the realisation.

"Oh, oh i didn't know you guys did that," Jungkook inquired. "Like me and Tae make out sometimes when we are bored but i didn't take you guys as people who'd do that but it kind of makes sense actually. Considering all the times i've been screamed at for even looking at Jimin. I get it. Nice to know we aren't the only ones i guess."

"Jungkook you little shit," Taehyung squarked, his voice cracking as he smacked Jungkook over the back of the head.

"Taehyung man what the hell happened to telling me everything?" Jimin asked. Although after Tae sort of just mumbled an apology Jimin turned his back to him pouting. Fuck Jimin and his pout.

"Okay hold up here. Are you telling me that," cue Hoseok's dramatic pause. "I'm the only decently straight person here?" 

"I'm straight." That contradicts a little.

"Oh hush Jungkook no you're not." Thank you Jimin baby.

"What about Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung?" Taehyung wondered aloud. Shit yeah, good point.

"Like those two aren't fucking each other behind clothes doors," Hoseok counters as Jin chokes, full on fucking chokes.

"I... I think we are all missing the point here," Namjoon begins as everyone sorts of starts yelling at each other. "Jimin and Yoongi hyung are not doing whatever the fuck it is that our maknaes seem to get up to. They are together. As a couple."

"So what i'm hearing is; I am legitimately the only straight one," Hoseok repeats making me actually appreciate his constant need for attention, i didn't want this to be a big deal and he is stealing the limelight. 

Aaaaaaaaand, Jimin was giggling again. 

"Hold up, me and Namjoon never told anyone we were together?" Jin proposed, his question actually very damn valid.

"You all seem to think i'm a lot sillier than i really am. Seriously guys? Jimin you sleep in the same bed as Yoongi hyung, and not to be stereotypical but you're and omega and Yoongi hyung is an alpha. Plus, i was peeking at Jimin's phone when we were hanging out and uhh Yoongi hyung's name is under a questionable title. Namjoon hyung, you don't need to look at Jin's ass everytime he cooks a meal okay? And Taehyung, we share a room hun, i can smell Jungkook all over you." 

That was all well said to be honest. 

Though I really do want to fucking know what my name is under on Jimin's phone; but I really appreciate how observant Hoseok has actually been. 

He is all good hearted that boy and sometimes it makes me angry that people so beautifully kind, such as my bandmates, live in such a world where people who are indescribably unkind also roam freely. 

"Uhm can we back track a little bit. Jin hyung, Namjoon you shitty little hypocrites," I laughed at them, no spite actually behind my words.

"Can we back track a lot further? A lot just happened with one question," Jungkook pleaded, seriously looking a little distressed. It was funny how concerned and confused he seemed.

"Namjin are fucking. Yoonmin are fucking and eventually you and Tae will be fucking. Caught up yet?" Hoseok grins as Jin mutters a 'language' under his breath. 

"But this stays in this room guys. No one can know that basically this whole fucking band is questionably queer," Namjoon insists loudly. "I'm being serious. All of you be safe and quiet about it. But be happy, don't let any panic or shit get to you."

"Aww, now we're all bloody inspired," Hoseok blurt out in the most pathetic British accent. 

"Did you just.... was that a..." 

"Maze Runner reference yes. Any of that cast can fuck me up and i would not compla.... i might not be as straight as i thought. Or i've just drank too much."   
Hoseok. Just. Hoseok.

"So..." Tae speaks after a while of everyone looking around. "Jungkook Truth or Dare."

And suddenly, everything was back to normal. Well as normal as we can get. I don't know what i expected but this wasn't it. I'm happy. I'm happy that my bands are happy and I'm happy that Jimin wasn't once made uncomfortable.

"Dare me bitch." Loving the respect.

"Okay right i'm older than you, you little rascal, but okay. I dare you to only say the word yes for the rest of the night." Oh shit that was basically sending him to death.

"Ugh serious..."

"Eh!"

"Ughhhhh, yes."

All of a sudden there was a weight pressing onto my shoulder; Jimin had clearly gotten tired as the game progressed. He was probably a lot comfier in my clothes too, whereas i was still suffocating. Jiminie soon woke up as Hobi began to raise his voice a little too high in his drunk state.

"Chim i have a dare i have a dare choose dare. Okay yay basically, i want you and Yoongi to make out," i'm already pleased with this dare- although the others look completely disgusted. Bit voyeuristic but who am i kidding; Jimin loves that. "But! But you can't touch each other with your hands. Just keep going and the first one of you to touch the other loses." Oh right, it was this same old party game. I've done this before and let me just say i am spectacular at this game. 

"Do not take this past PG or i will cut off both of your willies," Jin grumbled as he pushed at my shoulder to make his point. 

I rolled my eyes at the older before i turned my body to straddle over Jimin, hearing full well the catcalls everyone was making. 

Jimin leaned back until his back was fully against the cold wooden floor, and i leant down to kiss him. 

We didn't wait long until licking up into each other's mouths, my hands either side of Jimin's head as Jimin's hands lay flat onto the floor; both of us refusing to lose. 

This carried on for a while until each flick of my tongue caused a deep guttural moan to escape from Jimin; shocking everyone who had now apparently gathered around to enjoy the show.

Of course the younger knew he was at a disasvantage so he detatched our lips, pulling his head roughly to the right and biting down on my ear. Until he moaned right into my ear my fucking weakness. 

"Oppa, please."

I refused to give in but that doesn't mean i couldnt roll my hips down onto the younger; causing him to buck up against me in retaliation, his spine arching so beautifully. 

All until one fucker who i forgot was even there pushed me off of Jimin and was screaming down my ear about keeping things PG.

"Okay no," Jin shoved me yet again so that i was falling into Namjoon's side. "You're sitting there now. I do not trust either of you and i do not need this room stinking out more than you've already made it." So Jin sat between me and Jimin. It made me bitter in a way but all i had to do was look at Jimin's smile and Jin's excrutiatingly uncomfortable face to be happy again. 

"Uhm Jungkook," Taehyung mumbled from across the room, giving the younger a concerned stare. "Are you okay?" Taehyung reaches out to him but Jungkook flinches like his touch would burn.

"Oh fluff," Jin said leaning over Jimin a little to look closer. "I told you this wasn't going to be a good idea, especially in front of a young alpha."

Jungkook groaned. "This is so fucking embarrassing." His eyes were shut now as it appeared he tried to steady his breaths.

"Jungkook, truth or dare," Taehyung spoke lowly, staring at Jungkook intently. Okay, sure i liked a good game but there was obviously something happening right now, so i don't think this is the best time to be harrassing the boy. 

"Taehyung what the fuck?" Jungkook replied through gritted teeth.

"You can only say yes Kookie," uhm, what is this boy doing? 

"Taehyung, I don..." Jimin tried to help but got interupted anyway by said boy.

"I dare you to kiss me." Oh. Okay, that's an idea.

Jungkook finally opened his eyes to blink at his elder repetitively. 

"Yes."

Then they both scrambled off to Taehyung's room, the complete opposite of stably. 

"They are going to go fuck in my room aren't they?" Hoseok winged staring off at his door.

"Oh, 100%. All over your bed and everything," i teased over Jin's 'language'.

"Fuck you, Yoongi hyung."

"No can do sorry. I do the fucking- and only to Jiminie," that was bit fucking bold of me jeez. I could even see Jimin burying his face in his hands as the others burst out laughing. 

"Since those two have gone to bed i think we should all follow suit," Jin announced, exaggerating his point with a yawn.

"I'm sexiled so i'll sleep on the oh so lovely coach," Hoseok muttered, pushing himself onto his knees before very unflatteringly hoisting himself face down onto the couch. How the fuck he fell asleep as soon as he hit it i'll never know...

"Uhm, i need to talk to you two quickly," Jin pointed at me and Jimin just as we were about to go into our room.

Ugh, the talk. 

I know i needed it because i'm still very confused about everything. In school they only teach male alphas about how to pursue female omegas. And to be honest, i remember nothing about heats and ruts and pregnancy and shit. Jimin probably knew less as his 'case' is highly uncommon. So yeah we needed it. 

Doesn't mean i wasnt fucking dreading it.


	11. You know I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how this is going in the comments~
> 
> Little warning of sorts: Jimin is easily paranoid and quick to blame himself, so towards the end of this chapter things will be blown out of proportion. 
> 
> Chapter Song= If You Want Love by NF

Me and Jimin were sat with our backs against the headboard; my legs stretched out and his legs folded so that Jin could sit opposite us. 

"I'm going to just be completely blunt throughout all of this so i'm sorry if it gets awkward when we talk about uhm your alone time," Jin began, looking directly at me when he said 'alone time'.

"Just say sex Jin hyung," i scoff, crossing my arms over my body while looking up at the elder through my eyelashes. 

"That is such a vulgar word, i won't use such nonsense. Now stop distracting me you need to know this," here we go. "But before we start, just remember i'm not a professional and i nowhere near know everything, but i should know enough so feel comfortable to ask things." This feels like sex ed all over again but like your mom is the teacher.

"God you've already made this awkward," i mumble, sparing a glance at Jimin who surprisngly doesn't look too nervous.

"Oh hush. Now firstly, Yoongi this is mainly at you, and i apologise Jimin for talking like this about you when you're right here, but Yoongi you shan't yell or lose your temper around Jimin. Omegas really really really hate any yelling or signs of aggression and i don't want you upsetting him. Of course you'll get mad occasionally but please just don't do what you usually do and take it to an extreme," Jin was surprisingly kind with his words as he looked at me. This is his first point and i already know its going to be a struggle.

"The biology side of things can be confusing. I know you guys have uhm probably done the deed," Jin began but stopped as Jimin carefully muttered something under his breath.

"We haven't," the youngest said, not embarrassed exactly. He almost looked upset that we hadnt. 

"What?!" Jin basically yelled. "Sorry but what? You haven't?"

"Well, we've done other stuff so we know what happens hyung, but we just haven't actually gone the whole way," Jimin explained, manoeuvring his body and leaning against me to get under the blanket i was using. I untucked it from under my thigh and held it up for him to slide under.

"Well okay. Just, seriously, wear protection. I know you're both clean but we honestly can't have Jimin getting pregnant-"

"I can get pregnant?!"

"But he's a man?"

"Jimin, Yoongi. I'm not going into details but yes he can now let me carry on. Wear protection and be careful when the whole knotting happens because it can last for minutes or an hour so if you want a quick uh moment before a concert- please just don't," I'm not going to pretend i didnt see Jimin frowning out of the corner of my eye.

"Yoongi, when you realise that you are in love with Jimin; not when you're in love, but when you know you are- if that makes sense- then a few days after you'll have your first rut whch i'm sure they taught you about in school. Within those few days before you'll be even grumpier than you usually are, and you'll be very very very possessive and protective over Jimin; so i advice, if you realise its happening, then stay away from the alphas for a day or two."

"I know that with ruts you kinda have to fuck it out so what happens with that, do me and Jimin just go somewhere for a few days or..." I asked, loving Jimin's reaction to the implication of us just being alone and fucking for days. 

"Language and no. Sadly, you'll have to stay here as we can't risk people knowing. Even more unfortunately, Jimin can't help you Yoongi, its too dangerous. It will be your first rut and you could seriously hurt Jimin in your state." Oh, i never want to hurt him, not ever. But i've heard stories of the agony that it takes to get through. This whole world is such a shitty joke.

"He won't hurt me," my hand found Jimin's under the blanket and held it tight.

"We don't know that sweetie, we can't risk it. This isn't even the end; Jimin honey after Yoongi marks you, when he bites at a special place on your neck, you have your heats every 4 months. Yoongi's rut is only once a year. Although, Yoongi can help you through these as you're a little too smol to be hurting him," Jin is such a fucking softy for my boyfriend, he probably despises the fact he is with someone as tainted as me.

"How do we know when i'm going into heat?" Jimin very validly asks. 

"The first one will be a few days after Yoongi marks you and you'll get very clingy, probably whiny and easily upset. You'll want to wear Yoongi's clothes all the time and be surrounded in his sheets; his scent. Your heat is basically you preparing yourself for Yoongi's pups. Gosh i feel so strange saying all of this. So basically, you'll have... a lot of... slick coming out..."

I know my face was slightly scrunched up in a very confused and maybe a little bit disgusted expression. I wasn't disgusted though, there was just a lot to take in.

"Okay, okay. What else do we need to know?" Jimin moved the conversation on, the awkwardness finally setting in for him; i could feel his fingers grip harder onto my hand.

"Well, you'll probably need a lot more of those airfreshners and Jimin i'll have to get you some tablets you will need to take after things start happening. People can smell that you're marked or if you've had sex so the pills will hide that scent."

"I hate having to hide," i sigh, running a hand through my hair as Jin just looks at me sadly.

"We all do Yoongi, but we still need to."

~~~~~~~~~

•••Jimin POV•••

I was bored. So annoyingly bored. It was 2pm and Yoongi was asleep. 

I was supposed to be mad at Taetae but desperate times call for desperate measures.

So that is why im curled up on his bed complaining about everything and anything.

"Chimmie hyung, I am sorry you know," he whispers halfway through my rant about how Yoongi never lets me steal the covers at night. 

"I know Taehyung, doesn't mean i'm not a little upset, but i'll get over it eventually," i reply, reaching up to ruffle his really overgrown hair.

"I've kinda missed you Chim," he began quietly before shooting up and almost knocking me out in excitement. 

"Let's do a Vlive!!!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"What would we even do?" I quizzed, completely taken aback by his random suggestion. Normally the members give like a week notice before live streaming.

"Yoongi hyung is asleep right?" Oh no. We arent best friends for nothing; i knkw exactly what he is thinking.

"Don't even think about it Tae, i have first hand experience and that it is definitely a bad idea," i explained, really dreading the fact that i know he'll convince and drag me into this.

"Yeah but it's you, he'll just sexually punish you later or something," oh gosh i really wished he hadn't said that because i'm so easy to read. "Ew, oh my gosh no. You like that? Actually no don't answer me, lets just do this."

So Taehyung shouts to the dorm about how we are about to start a vlive and pulls out his phone to begin. 

"Hey Army, it's Taehyung-"

"And Jimin!" I yelled, jumping into view and smiling at the camera. Taehyung rolls his eyes at me the cheeky little thing.

"Basically, this is only going to be short, but me and ChimChim have decided we are going to risk our lives today, and wake the beast," Taehyung whispers into the phone like a secret; he is so easily comfortable infront of cameras- whereas i'm constantly checking my words, looks and actions.

"By the beast he means Yoongi hyung," I interject, knowing that it was a pointless input but i felt like i had to say something.

"Right, the plan is; I'll be recording and Jimin," he gestures at me as i give him a very descriptive look. Why did he not tell me i was the one having to do this? "Jimin is just going to jump on him and shout."

Gosh, this really sounds like a bad idea but he is already filming- we are already on air. 

"Let's go," Taehyung jolts, doing an action that looks highly similar to our BTS Run opening.

Hoseok says a quick hello to the fans while Jungkook tries his best to stay hidden considering his state. (He is only in his boxers...) 

When we reach Yoongi's door Taehyung flips the camera. so that it isnt on front anymore, as i try to open the door without a creak. 

It creaks so loud that my whole body was stiff from cringing; even though i know perfectly well that hardly anything wakes Yoongi up (apart from maybe a blowjob). 

But that is what makes this a challenge.

So when the door opens and i see Yoongi lying on top of the quilts a domestic and slightly creepy feeling washes over me. 

I turn to giggle at Taehyung, and the camera i guess, before running forward as loud as possible and leaping onto Yoongi- turning him onto his back as i throw my whole body on him. Shouting his name as i do so.

Only when it was too late do i realise that a similar situation has happened before. 

When i was bored and ending up on top of Yoongi; we all know how that ended. 

Yoongi only groaned and rolled over, knocking me off of him and onto the bed. 

"Fuc-"

"Ahhhhhhhh," i yelled to try and cover his screaming to which he just barely opened his eyes at me, looking at me like such a nuisance.

Another laugh escaped me before he shoved me with his foot, to which i lost my balance, and fell onto the floor with a thud and a slight breath of air leaving my lungs. 

I heard the sheets all rustle before i saw a mop of dark hair leaning over the bed to look at me.

Yoongi leant over to grab my face and look at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry," he leant further to kiss me on the lips and then back onto the bed to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I-" Wait. Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap.

I felt a burn explode down the side of my neck as i turned too fast for my body to handle, all so that i could look at Taehyung. 

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off," i panicked, majorly panicked. 

"I have, shit, Jimin hyung this is my fault I-"

"When did you stop it?"

"When he was asking if you're okay..."

"Shit, Tae. Shit!" I shoved my head into my hands and scrunched my eyes closed.

Maybe if i squeeze them tight enough they will never open again, and i'll never have to see the disappointment on everyones faces. 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Yoongi, oh Yoongi, he is going to hate me for what i've just shown the world. It isnt his fault, he is allowed to kiss his boyfriend. Its my fault. I shouldn't have done this. Why am i so imperfect?

"We were going to prank wake you up for a vlive... so the kiss has been well uh..." Taehgung better bot get the blame for this. 

"I just kissed Jimin live because you two wanted to pull a fucking prank? Are you fucking shitting me?" Yoongi sounds angry now. He's yelling. A lot. He has a right to be angry. I'm angry at myself. I'm such an idiot.

"What is going on in... Jimin are you okay?" Jin is here now, he is going to be so nice about it but i know he'll be disappointed.

I pull my face out of my now wet hands and look over at the newcomer.

"Hyung, i didnt know. I'm sorry," then I look at Yoongi, his face less mad and more concerned now but i still felt so guilty. "I'm sorry please Yoongi hyung I-"

He jumped off the bed and grabbed onto me, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey shh," why isnt he fuming? Why has he stopped yelling? "I'm sorry i shouted, no one is mad at you baby listen to me. We can sort this out. Right hyung?" 

I couldnt see anyone anymore as my sight was just a blurred mess now pressed against Yoongi's chest. 

"Uhh yeah we'll sort this out, Namjoon will find a way Jimin sweetie. There is no need to cry," no one has told Jin what even happened and there is no way he could know. I'm not a baby- i'm not stupid. I know he is lying. He is lying to me to make me feel better.

It doesnt work. 

In this exact monent all i can think about is what will happen, what has happened, how people will react and this one quotation from a book i have read.

'Guilt is a parasite on the soul, a worm that begins small and grows, grows, feeding on every moment of fleeting happiness. It stabs at you when you laugh. It cuts when you recognise beauty, receive affection, experience joy. It reminds you at the very worst moments that you have done wrong and are not worthy of happiness.'

And i realise that whatever does happen, that is what my life will become.


	12. You are me, and I am you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for y'all. I have school again soon so if my updates get a little iffy then i'm sorry!!!
> 
> WARNING: first half= angst(ish) but second half= SMUT X10
> 
> Chapter Song= Come My Way by PLVTINUM

I may be spewing bullshit so that Jimin doesnt worsen his state but i am also decently fucking scared.

A few scenarios on how this could be explained came to mind, but they were all pathetic and unbelievable.

I had told Jin what happened and he said he'd tell the members and that they'll find a way to sort this.

Jimin was scaring me. 

The members excluded me from the 'meeting' as they decided it would be better if i stayed in my room- with Jimin cradled in my arms. However, he wouldn't stop crying, he said he feels like its all his fault and he can't do anything right.

I said, "If you couldn't do anything right then you wouldn't be a widely loved fucking international singer, you wouldn't have us members who fucking adore you, you wouldn't be able to make me smile every shitty day and you wouldn't be able to lift everyones mood."

That made him cry more; hopefully in a good way. As everyone knows, i'm not good at talking, and i'm not good at not getting angry. So just holding Jimin tight in my embrace is all i can really do right now.

He starts to spurt scenarios of what could (never) happen. He gets himself into another fit and as each second passes another breath struggles out of his reach. He's hyperventilating.

"Shh, Jiminie baby, it really isn't as bad as you think it is," i whisper into his ear. The thing with me is that i don't get scared; i just feel hollow and numb until it comes flying right at my face. I'll sit there with a straight expression, fully strapped into the roller coaster, yet i'll only feel the fear half way through the ride. "Hey, shut up okay, we'll be fine. You know Namjoon, he'll have everything fixed by tomorrow." He goes to ask me all his 'what ifs' but i speak over him.

"No, don't talk," i press his head against my chest as i play with his hair. "Hear that? Just listen to my heartbeat. We are here, living, and we have each other- we have bangtan."

He listens. He struggles to- but he listens.

~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Jimin had fallen into a deep slumber when Namnjoon came in. 

"Hyung we-"

"Shh," i whisper, glaring at Namjoon and gesturing to Jimin with my head; as one hand was wrapped around his body and the other was tiredly held in Jimin's grip.

"Oh okay, well basically," he didn't look upset. That is what i was holding onto; of course he is probably secretly furious at me, Jimin and Taehyung but he isn't exploding in rage so i'll take that. "It has been sorted, we told everyone that you knew they were planning something so you pranked them back by kissing Jimin. Everyone seems to believe it- but they are probably just soaking it up so that they can carry on thinking their favourite idols aren't gay. Of course we uh, we still have some people of the accepting kind that have pretty much figured out the whole ordeal and are posting about 'their ship being real' and all that but that is the minority. So we are going to be okay Yoongi hyung; you'll get some hate but overall its okay." He leaves straight after. 

I may have only caught about 3/4 of what he said, distracted by the deep occasional sighs that escape from Jimin, but i'm happy with what i heard.

Surprisingly, i can deal pretty well with hate as i get it a lot. Being one of the so called 'ugly' members and also constantly hearing how i am 'rude for not smiling' makes it pretty simple to understand that some people will just not like me for whatever reason.

I just do not want the youngers to be hated; Taehyung will have it easy, Jimin not so much. I will get it the worst. And i'll take the whole world outside hating my guts over Jimin being upset. 

Speak of the devil.

"Hyung?" He was awake now. 

"Jiminie, Namjoon sorted it. Only a few are questioning the whole thing but they are drowned by those defending our story," i explain. 

Maybe piling this infomation on him when he is barely awake wasn't the best idea but he needed to know. And i didn't have the energy for another breakdown. 

I wasn't physically tired, more mentally. Like i didn't need to sleep, i just needed to stop thinking.

"We're okay hyung?! We're okay?!" He moved away from my chest to look at me. His hair was a mess. His eyes were a state. But he was still beautiful. Red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks still didnt manage to rid of his looks.

Only when the heat of his body had left i realised everything ached from staying in the same position for around an hour.

"Yeah we are baby, there will be a few mean things posted about it, but in the longterm everything will move as before," i said, trying my best to keep the whole thing positive. "Now lets get some food baby."

"But i'm not hungry, i just want to stay here," he was back to leaning against me but i shoved him off again.

"Jimin, eat," maybe it was a dick move to use my alpha voice to get him to eat, but old habits die hard and i don't want his returning.

Turns out Jin was actually preparing some sandwiches this whole time, nothing too special, but definitely what i needed right now. 

It was getting on my nerves how irritatingly obvious the other members were making it as they worriedly watched me and Jimin. 

Although, on the contrary, i was pleased that Jungkook hadn't said anything. I was surely awaiting a 'what a screw up Yoongi' or something along the lines of 'thanks Yoongi really did us a great one there'. Something rudely immature. 

But he didn't, he just shot me a genuine reassuring smile as i sat around the table. 

The other's might not be bringing it up, but i will.

"I'm sorry guys," i said between mouthfuls of bread. Shoving my food in after saying it- as an excuse not to speak further. 

"No, i should have known i just... I'm so..." Jimin announced before Tae spoke over him with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, i started all of this, it was basically my idea."

"You're all to blame," Namjoon spoke bluntly, i felt Jimin flinch beside me. "You all took part and you all risked Bangtans career. Jimin, Yoongi hyung if i have to tell you once more to be more careful then i will ban the both of you from dating. I don't want to do that; I don't want to be a dick- but you need to start taking this seriously."

He can't fucking ban us from each other, who the fuck does he think he is? 

And i told him just that, before getting majorly scolded.

"Yoongi hyung, i seriously respect and love you, but i wont need a ban if you don't control your temper. Take in what i said and fix your attitude. You may be older but you must still listen to me," his voice was slightly less calm than before but he wasnt furious. He rarely gets furious.

Me and Namjoon, we used to share a room for years and we deal with arguments very oddly. If it is with anyone but each other then we sit and talk it out; but, him and I, we never make up. We fight and then the next time we talk we are fine. It took a while for the other members to understand. 

I huff in a final act of retaliation then carry on eating. Jimin's hand slowly finds my thigh, probably as an act of comfort as he stares at me. His sandwich barely touched.

"Eat your fucking sandwich Jiminie," though the swearing sounds vulgar, the demand holds nothing but affection. Jimin knows that, which is why he squeezes my thigh and uses his opposite hand to eat. 

Well that is what I told myself before his hand started riding higher.

His fingers moving swiftly all over the very top of my thigh; they stroke very close to my dick then flicker away again like nothing happened. 

He knows perfectly well what he is doing because he is smirking into his food.

I attempt at hissing a 'stop it!' but that is the exact moment he decides to grab at the bulge growing under my jeans. And then he fucking kneads at it repetitively with his palm. 

We were barely just told by our leader to keep our relationship subtle and here he is rubbing his hand all over my cock. Palming at it with increasing vigour. 

I bite my tongue, all my senses going into overload as not a single member even slightly notices whats going on.

Then his hand slips past the waistband and grips onto the bare head of my cock. 

Shit i could cum right now; Jimin's hand down my pants as i explode in front of all the members. 

"Fuck," i mumble and then raise my voice. "I'm tired and getting an early one so yeah. Night," And then i'm out.

Dick hard against my jeans as i wait for Jimin to get the hint and get his thick ass in here. 

He comes in only a few minutes later, as expected, and before he can even get to the bed he has taken off everything but his boxers. 

Fuck, i'll never get over seeing Jimin without a shirt.

"Fuck you Park Jimin," i grumble as i pull my shirt over my head- sitting up straight so that Jimin can straddle my legs.

"We'll get to that daddy," shit that nickname too. I don't know where he even heard of that but god if it doesnt send a rush of heat to my crotch.

I don't remove my jeans just yet as i decide on reaching behind the younger to grope at his ass, nuzzling my nose into his neck to get a whiff of his slutty scent. As my fingers squeeze at his ass i feel a wet spot growing at the back and fuck if that isnt hot.

I carry on stroking over his ass while now nibbling at his bottom lip; he ends up fully on top of me as i lie down flat on the bed.

"Baby, turn around and take of your boxers," i command, stopping all ministrations to watch. Before he can sit back down, facing away from me, i pull at his hips, bringing them towards my head.

"I fucking need you to sit on my face baby boy," he moans loudly as i shush him (i do not need Namjoon's current wrath again) then tell him how "I need to taste you."

He lowers his ass onto me as i start by licking a long stripe from his balls to his hole. Stopping to flick around a little, relishing in his sounds, before reaching up to shove his head downward. 

"Daddy needs you to put those lips to good use."

Then i pull his cheeks apart watching his tight whole clench around nothing as he pushes at my jeans and kisses the tip of my cock.

I slap at one of his ass cheeks to get him to pick up his teasing pace, to which he whimpers and fully complies. He bends diligently and wraps his lips around me.

I suck around his rim causing him to almost choke as he moans around my cock. 

I slide my tongue and index finger inside of him at once; all while he bobs his head rapidly. 

He was born to suck cock; lets be real, he has the fucking thick lips and the sinfully long tongue. 

I take out my tongue and add two fingers- that easily slide in due to the slick and saliva that covers his hole. 

I pull at Jimin's arm to get him to stop sucking as i have a lot more planned and don't want to cum just yet.

"Hyung, please add more. Please, I ne-"

"Hyung?" I remove all my fingers. "That's not what you should be calling me."

He whines and leans backwards, his hole gaping and begging for more. 

"Please, daddy, i'm sorry. I need you to finger me, make me cry with pleasure," He already sounds like his is on the brink of tears as he begs. 

"If you want it so bad baby boy, then do it yourself," i slide from under him, now sat behind him against the pillows and headboard.

He moans loudly but shuts himself up halfway and readies his position. 

Sliding not one or two or three but four fingers into himself and rocking back on them.

"In the ah... shower, I finger myself to the oh god.. thought of you daddy," he barely chokes out through his whimpers. But fuck thats hot. He gets so talkative when turned on. He acts so different to his usual shy self; but i love it.

He rockets back onto his short fingers and i watch them disappear and reappear as i yank off the rest off my clothing.

I'm still watching when Jimin bends his fingers a little at the knuckle, and then as his spine arches perfectly in a fruatrated groan when he finally finds his prostate. His fingers barely stroking against in.

After leaning over and grabbing a condom from our draw, i put it on and jerk myself off to the porn star worthy view of Jimin reversing onto his own fingers.

It may be our first time but both of us are ready; too fucking ready.

"Please daddy, please fuck me."

Agh, Jimin rarely swears. He only does it when he is really upset, but now as he says such vulgar words with his own fingers up his ass, its hard not to cum just at that.

I have no patience anymore.

I manhandle Jimin until he is back to his first position, straddled over my lap, facing me. 

I want him to ride me.

Jimin gets the hint as he lines himself up, slowly stroking up and down on my cock as he gradually begins to sit down on it. 

The feelings of finally, fucking finally, sliding my cock into Jimin's wet, tight heat is unlike anything else. 

A small breath escapes me as Jimin roughly presses down at the end, gripping his small fingers into my chest.

I like when Jimin is on top of me, not because of any other reason apart from the way his thighs present themselves. I grip onto said thighs tightly, my fingernails raking against the skin as i tell Jimin to hurry up and fucking ride me. 

"I want you to cum on my cock baby," i barely manage to breathe out.

Jimin complies quickly, rolling his hips experimentally before tensing his whole body under my fingers, lifting himself up and dropping suddenly back down on my dick.

We both groan at the feeling of my tip hitting his prostate dead on. 

Soon enough Jimin has found the angle and the rhythm, bouncing on my cock as his slick covers my pelvis and creates a cacophony of loud squelching noises every time he lands. 

After a few more minutes Jimin is repetitively letting out soft high pitched moans; and i can tell he is close to coming. His thighs twitch and he bites his bottom lip aggressively. I really cant help but to admire... how fucking pretty he is. 

"Baby, are you sure yo-"

"Yes, yes daddy knot me. Knot me like the slut i am for you," he whines, picking up the pace of his bounces, his mouth now hanging open and eyes clenched shut. Fuck. His neck is pointedly bared, instinctively asking me to mark him.

I grip onto his hips, guiding his movements as he drops roughly onto me- his hole clenching around me with the need to cum.

"Fuck, baby you're so good for me."

I thrust up into him, causing us to both groan loudly- like the first time. 

I cum with a deep groan that uncontrollably tore out of my throat, shooting my load into the condom, feeling it heat as Jimin's hole clenches unbelievably tight around my growing knot. 

My whole body thrusts hard as i cum into him, and then Jimin is soon following suit. 

He refuses to touch himself as he knows i like knowing he only came for me- so he is pulling against my knot in his ass, shuffling above me before spilling all over my abdomen. 

We end up staying like that for around half an hour, my dick trapped in his ass while he has collapsed on top of me, his cum also trapped between us.

He sleeps soon after, his whole face relaxing as his cheeks puff up when pressed against the bare skin of my shoulder. 

Shit. 

I think I love him.


	13. As much as my heart flutters, I’m just as afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though i had a crap day today, i decided to update for you guys! So please enjoy and comment your opinions~
> 
> Chapter Song= Face by Got7

I woke up to an empty bed, Jimin no longer beside me. 

Before searching for him I bunched up our clothes and sheets into a tight ball, shoving them in the corner before pulling on some shorts and a jumper. 

I wasn't going to pretend that, because the old ass air freshner died, i stank. The room stank. Jimin probably stank. 

So after getting dressed i bought the ball of washing and shoved it into the machine- someone else can deal with it from there.

The members eyed me from the sofa with every step i took. 

I just flopped onto the love seat and groaned as Jungkook opened his mouth to talk.

"So, someone got some ass last night," he grinned as Jin slapped the youngers leg. It was noticed that Taehyung and Jimin were nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck you Jungkook i'm not in the mood," that seemed to come out a lot harsher than intended. His face slightly flinched before he masked it into one of bored bitterness. Jin didn't say language... "I'm sorry Kook I just... do you know where Jimin is?" 

"Him and Taehyung went to the bathroom giggling, acting all dodgy, after Jimin woke up and stank the place out like you are right now," Hoseok explained, purposely winding me up even though i said i'm not in the mood.

I mumbled a curse at Hoseok too as i made my way to the bathroom, my eyes tired as i walked. 

I reach for the cold metal of the handle, but before my fingers can even brush against it, it shoots open. 

In a flurry of browny pink i fall flat onto my back, the other person laying on top of me, a short breath knocked out of him and onto my jaw. 

It was Jimin.

His hair was fucking pink.

He looked amazing. 

Sure, it looked like someone melted candy floss into his newly washed hair, but the innocence and cuteness of the colour matched him perfectly. The pale colour made his skin more strikingly dark; even though the paler you are the more attractive you are according to society, i think Jimin's dark tanned skin was purely beautiful. 

It was just a shade ligher than his lips which i couldnt help but to crane my neck up to kiss. 

He was taken aback as i randomly licked against his mouth, his warm lips unmoving against mine. He didn't have the time to react as i pulled back, afraid if i didn't stop there then i never would.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he faltered, his eyes still pinned dazily on my lips.

"I am surprised," i whisper, putting a finger under his chin to raise his gaze. "And you look beautiful."

"Okay, yeah, i'm going to just announce my presence before you two start making babies right here in front of everyone," Taehyung jested loudly as i heard Hoseok chuckle from in the living room. 

I pecked Jimin's lips again, ignoring the groans and laughs from the other members, before pushing him off of me. 

We both made our way into the living room as i shoved Taehyung onto the floor- he thought it was okay to run past me and sit on the little loveseat. 

I sat down again, pulling Jimin onto my lap instead of having him slide in next to me. My arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close against my chest as i rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Ugh, you're so gross," Jungkook vouched, rolling his eyes at us and leaning smugly back into the sofa. Hoseok getting up to go to the kitchen with a chuckle.

"You know what else is gross Kookie. The bite marks i noticed on Taehyung's thighs, i wonder how they got there," Jimin innocently input. Oh my god he is so perfect. The look on Jungkook's face is priceless as a soft red spreads across the top of his ears. 

"Oh my gosh Jimin, just expose him like that then," Hoseok laughs, stroking a hand against Jimin's shoulder. My Jimin's shoulder. 

I don't know what even came over me, at one point i was calm and relaxed with Jimin resting on my lap, but then i was growling at Hoseok with a seriousness that made him recoil back. I don't even know why i got possessive, it is Hoseok, the worlds biggest sunshine who can hardly do things wrong. 

But i didnt want him touching my Jimin so i snapped. 

"Hey, hey Yoongi honey, its only Hobi," Jin said in that voice he reserves for the maknaes when they are scared or upset. 

"Don't use that fucking tone on me hyung, i'm not a fucking child," i fumed. I knew i was in the wrong but they were annoying me. Jimin grabbed one of my hands and held it tightly in his. He probably knew i was wrong too, but he was still being there for me.

"Yoongi, don't talk to me like poo when i'm trying to help you calm down," Jin commented, never one to seriously lose his temper. 

"Yoongi, in all honesty" he looked around unsubtly at the other members before turning his pitiful gaze back to me. "Have you realised anything yet?" 

The air in the room was choking me as everyone stared in my direction. Each person's eyes bearing into my soul, even Hoseok's from the kitchen. 

I was scared.

I knew what he was implying, and you know what? I'm fucking in love okay. 

I love the way Jimin smiles so widely that his cheeks turn his eyes into crescent moons. I love the way Jimin is only slightly smaller than me yet feels so tiny and cute when curled up in my arms. I love the way Jimin makes me feel like i too am loved. I love the way that when he cries his eyes swell more than they usually do and how he really isnt a beautiful crier. I love the way he gets all grumpy if i comment on his small hands or height. I love the way that when he sleeps his whole face has to be smushed into something. I love the way he weres tight clothing just to purposely tease me. I love the way he is so innocent to the workd but so naughty in bed. I love the way he obviously isnt perfect but each of his so called imperfections make me love him that but more. 

His acne. His eyes. His laugh. His smile. His voice. His looks. His morals. His everything. I love it. I love him.

Yes, i fucking love Jimin.

And if that means that i have to lock myself away from my own friends and lribably go through immense torture without seeing his face once a year. Then i guess it is a small price to pay. Doesn't mean i wasn't still scared.

I nod slowly and fearfully at Jin, the silence had grown thicker as everyone struggled to understand. 

Apart from Jimin.

It took him a few moments to fully realise, but when he did his body went stiff against me. His head snapping round to stare at me full on, confusion and shock etched into his raised eyebrows and wide eyes. His mouth, ever so sligtly hanging open. 

His eyes began to water which shot a lightening bolt of panic through my whole body. He stood, pulling me up with him, hugging me tightly. 

"I love you too," he chokedly whispers into my ear as i felt his eyelashes brushing against my neck. 

"Oh," It's Jungkook. The Alphas would know what is happening of course. "He's going into rut." 

"What?!" Taehyung shouts, making Jimin jump away from me in surprise. "Oh my gosh they are in love." 

Jungkook comes bouncing over, oddly excited. Namjoon holds out an arm and stops him from getting any closer, then whispers something into his ear. I know he is telling him to stay away from us because of what i might say or do, and it kind of hurts.

~~~~~~~~~

•••Jimin's POV•••

The next few days are spent with just me and Yoongi, we went out for a meal in some ancient rural area. I ate all of my food and watched as the brightest gummy smile spread across Yoongi's face. Knowing that me eating makes him smile like that is half the reason i even try. Yoongi was making me unfathomly happy. Of course, i miss seeing the others as much as i usually do, but i understand the situation. When my heat comes he'll have to deal with me, so as his rut is coming i shall deal with him. 

It was amazing, two whole days of getting out of practice, having fun, talking, making out, and just genuinely enjoying each other's company.

But then they locked him away.

They wouldn't let me see him. I was laying with Hoseok in his bed. The latter was sleeping, however i was just staring pained at the ceiling.

I know that Yoongi is only in the room next to me, going through a hell of sexual frustration that probably brinked on torture or pain. And i couldnt do anything about it; well i could, but they wouldn't let me.

I felt so helpless just laying here and i know the other members knew how i was feelings. I hated it.

Sneaking out of bed i hesitantly tucked the covers under Hoseok's frame- hoping he doesn't notice the lack of warmth coming from where i used to be.

And i make my way to the living room. 

I step on my guilt with each stride i take, i'm not going to lie, i know that helping Yoongi will get me hurt. But maybe me hurting is better than him being left like this... alone. 

However, just as i stepped into the living room, i saw a lanky silhouette sprawled across the sofa; its head lifting to watch as i entered.

"Go to bed Jimin," it was Namjoon.

"Why can't you just let me see him?" I pleaded, i could already smell the slight scent that passed through the crack in the door. Only barely there considering the blockers that were probably covering our room. 

"You know i can't. We can't let anything happen Jimin, and Yoongi would literally take anything right now," Namjoon blatantly said. Although i probably misunderstood the meaning behind behind his words, they hurt me in a way i cant necessarily explain. He wouldn't sleep with anyone; he isnt some f-boy. 

He wouldnt be in this state if he wasnt in love with me. 

I wouldnt be in this state if i wasnt so helplessly in love with him either.

I look towards his door and then back at Namjoon. I'm closer to the door then Namjoon is to me. I could do it.

So i ran.

It was unknown what i planned to get from this; Namjoon could easily just open the door and drag me out again but even just seeing if Yoongi was doing well was enough. 

According to everyone, just seeing each other would cause a mess. 

That thought is probably what pushed Namjoon to shoot up and speed towards me. I could hear him coming but didnt know how close he truly was until i felt a strong grip around my wrist- yanking me backwards and shoving me so hard i fell onto the floor. My hands were awkwardly bent and pressed against the ground to keep me steady as i stared up at Namjoon. 

"You fucking idiot. Listen to me Jimin, i'm only trying to help the both of you so stop acting up okay? I know what it is like to be in love okay, i disapear once a year to the studio for a few days and you still only think im binge working? I've been through what Yoongi hyung is going through; and just trust me when i say that if you go in there, and he touches you, then he will drown himself in his own guilt for forever after. So grow up Jimin and go to bed."

I didnt want to cry.

He was shouting at me, full on fruatration showing through his eyes and the crease in his brow. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his stance straight, fists clenched as he downcasted his eyes to stare down at me. 

I didn't want to cry. 

"I'm sorry hyung, I just-"

Hoseok came out of the room then- clearly noticing i had disappeared. He just looked at the scene before him, sighed and then came to my side and picked me up; even though Namjoon had held his hand out to me, i didn't want to take it. Not out of hate, out of fear. 

I didnt want to cry.

Then i heard it. 

Yoongi's croaky, strained voice.

"Namjoon? Is Jimin there?"

I cried.

"Hobi, take Jimin to bed and watch him for me please," Namjoon asked.

Then the leader disappeared into the room my boyfriend was imprisoned in.

While i was forced into an uncormfortable longing slumber.


	14. Fate keeps being envious of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while, i will try to be more constant with my updates- school was just hell. 
> 
> I'm trying to get a little more insight on our maknae, so expect quite a bit of Kookie action.
> 
> Chapter Song= Fools by Troye Sivan

After calling out, Namjoon was soon coming into my room. 

Although it was an embarrassment to be seen like this, i still wanted to know the cause of all the random words i picked up on from in here. I may have been... preoccupied... but as soon as i heard raised voices my actions, sadly, stopped. Of course i made myself decent before the younger came in. 

I wasn't supposed to be getting myself off because then it lasts longer but i really couldnt fucking help it.

So after hearing such words as "bed", "Jimin", "let me see him" and then my name, i was already curious. However, then it got worse, there was lots of movement and rustling before i heard Namjoon begin to yell.

That was when i finally covered myself and demanded an explanation.

So here he was, sat uncomfortably at the end of my bed, his eyes awkwardly darting everywhere around the room- clearly avoiding my whole body.

"It was Jimin, he wanted to see you but i had to stop him. I kind of had to use force, i'm sorry hyung but you kno-"

"It's fine," my voice sounded foreign to my own ears. A raw sound that felt awful to croak out. "I don't want him in here Namjoon. You did the right thing, just make sure he doesn't get upset and make sure he is eating and make sure..."

"Hyung, calm down, he is fine. I'm going to leave now," i don't blame him for not wanting to be here any longer than he has too. I wouldn't want to see anyone like this either.

I wouldn't want to see any i love so broken and helpless.

I wouldn't want anyone i love to have to go through this. However, i'm guessing Namjoon already has and Jungkook will too.

It is horrible.

A burning sensation that sets you alight in the worst of ways. The feeling of manifesting want that you know cant be subsided. The need to call for Jimin battling with your morald and keeping him safe.

It's hell.

~~~~~~~~~

•••Hoseok's POV•••

When Yoongi's rut ends and Jimin heard the sound of his low voice as the bedroom door opens, he is already darting into the living room; leaving me to awkwardly trail behind him. 

When Yoongi first saw Jimin, after these days of being apart, he looked at him like he was the most pulchritudinous person alive. 

Yoongi's eyed slightly widened as his body automatically turned toward the younger, his mouth no longer talking but just hanging breifly open. 

And Jimin ran.

The latter's back was facing me so i didnt get a clear view; however, i could see the way Jimin shoved his head into Yoongi's neck and how Yoongi's fingers clinged onto the back of Jimin's shirt in pure desperation. 

I havn't ever experienced love, yes i was in a three year relationship, but not even then. I havn't been truly, hand over heart, in love. 

I didn't even know what love is. Not until this moment.

When interviewers ask me the question "what is love?", no longer will my mind automatically go to the jokey reply of 'army' but i will remember this. This moment right now as my two members hold the other tightly- not one willing to let go- just the shear need to be with the one you love.

It kind of makes me jealous. 

The way they each try to steal glances. The way they stick up for each other in an argument when they know full well they are wrong. The way they would literally do anything for each other. The way they don't ask the other to change yet both change for the better when together. The way they both accept the other and understand that a relationship isnt control. The way they smile at each other like no one else is in this universe. 

That is love.

Jimin and Yoongi are in love.

Purely helplessly unconditionally in love.

~~~~~~~~~

•••Jungkook's POV•••

I didn't really think that Yoongi's rut ending was a cause of celebration but i was down for the alcohol. 

I'd told Yugyeom that i had to end our facetime call and come off overwatch for the night; he wasn't too pleased that i was ditching him mid game but oh well.

It started off with random bants and mainly Hoseok keeping the ball rolling.

Taehyung looked good when slightly intoxicated. His eyes were brighter and cheeks more flushed- his lips also remained in a permanent pout that made me want to lean over and claim them. Okay what the fuck?

Anyway, uhh, the night got more exciting when Yoongi got wasted and began to completely embarass himself.

This is what i live for. So ifi was filming everything he did, than don't come at me. This stuff needed to be forever remembered.

What made things even better was that Jimin was highly wavy as well. So they were very vibrant and open; which i definitely took advantage of.

"Kookie! Kookie! Kookie!" Taehyung randomly began to jolt over the others conversations and the soft music playing from Namjoon's phone that lay in the centre of the 'circle' we were sat in. 

"If i was a gardener," he paused to giggle. "I'd put our tulips together." 

Okay it was funny i'll give him that, i didn't laugh though, i just stared at him in disgust and rolled my eyes- the others laughed so its not like he didnt get a reaction. I just didnt want to give him one off me.

And if my stomach was swarmed with evil moth like butterflies then it was ignored.

"Jimin baby," Yoongi drawled out. His voice was always deeper and more incoherent when he was drunk. The Daegu accent always seemed to slip out occasionally. "If i was a gardener," oh for fucks sake. "You'd be my hoe."

Jimin's smile widened... i expected it to drop but the vulgarness seemed to excite him further. This whole band is a fucking mess.

"Before i lose any more IQ points from just listening to this conversation im going to get another drink," Namjoon announces as he too-steadily-to-be-drunk strolls into the kitchen. 

I look back at Yoonmin to see that Jimin has laid his head on Yoongi's shoulder and is looking up at him with a pout. 

"Hyung, i'm thirsty," Jimin whines, obnoxiously loud. To which Yoongi just mumbles back an okay and then begins to fucking unzip his jeans.

Before i even have time to react Jin is already yelling- leaping onto the culprit before he can fully undress in front of us all. 

It isnt like we havnt seen each other naked. 

Of course we have. Namjoon has a really underratedly nice body. Not as good as Taehyung's amazing lean build with his full healthy stomach and smooth skin, the way his thighs clench and unclench when I... so yeah we've seen each other naked but we don't necessarily want to deal with a drunk, naked, horny and out of his mind Yoongi. 

Namjoon comes back to the sight of his boyfriend(?) half laying on top of Yoongi as Jimin looks on surprised- the rest of us in a fit of laughter.

"If this fat lump gets off of me i'll actually get you a drink baby," Yoongi bitterly states, trying to push at Jin's huge ass shoulders to get him off. Eventually he manages, then sneaks over into our joined kitchen to grab some soju out the fridge.

Taehyung's eyes follow Yoongi until he is gone and then they dart back at Jimin, a mischievous glint in his eye. He nudges Hoseok next to him and then the latter begins to speak- the exact same glint twinkling in his eyes too. 

"So Jimin, what are your kinks?" Hoseok asks, leaning into the younger hand under his chin. The eldest and the leader look completely disgusted yet they don't say anything; because of course they are that slightly bit interested. I am very interested.

"Nothing~" he sings it drunkily, in that exact tone where they want you to know they are lying. This is really taking advantage of the boy- i love it.

"You're totally the type to be into nicknames," Taehyung adds, a full blown smirk stretches his face, it looks hot. I begin to smile too. 

"Taehyung, you can't expose me like this~" Jimin doesnt even seem embarassed; if you imagine that the pink flush over his face is from the alcahol. 

"Yeah, you probably like getting called something weird like kitten or daddy," i join in, completely believing in my sentence. 

Jimin giggles a little and stares me dead in the eye with true confusion. I can hear Yoongi close the fridge door just behind me.

"Daddy!?" Jimin asks a little shocked, just as Yoongi reenters the room,

"Yeah baby?" The latter asks right before he sits down next to his now dying boyfriend. 

The whole room turns into an uproar. Hoseok is repetitively slapping his leg, Taehyung is howling with laughter, Namjin are groaning into there hands as Namjoon tries to stifle a laugh. I'm staring at a laughing Taehyung as i too chuckle to myself.

"Well someone has Daddy issues," i taunt, reaching over to nudge Yoongi with my foot.

"Fuck off, at least i don't have relationship issues," he gurgled out through a drink, nodding his head towards Taehyung who looks around confused. 

I crawl forwards to Yoongi and grabble for his shirt- wanting to knock his fucking smirking teeth out. 

But, Namjoon, my fuckig leader who i have to obey, calls out to me and demands me to sit down.

So i do, bitterly of course, but i do what he says so he cant be mad.

They don't understand why i get like this. 

They don't understand.


	15. I am just as afraid as you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait- life wasnt being fun.
> 
> Basically all smut tbh so dont say i didnt warn you. Kinda kinky and public...
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment and kudos to let me know if you like it!
> 
> Chapter Song= Trouble by RM and Jin

The hair stylist pulled at my hair and ruffled it into some advanced look- that'll probably look the same if i had just rolled out of bed; but it was their job and they clearly knew what they were doing, so i relaxed back into the chair. 

The company's words still rang in my ears.

They had called me and Jimin into some sophisticated office and told us we must take these pills before we go anywhere public. Supressants basically. Gives us no scent. 

So after multiple random people had touched all over me- dressed me, styled me, covered me in makeup- i was ready.

In all honesty, i was never a big lover of fan signs. I appreciate our fans so much and everything they have done for us truly plays with my heart, but i've never been good with strangers so i find the talking part a little awkward. I'm getting used to it. 

It is especially more nerve wracking when Jimin is sat to my left and keep running his fingers up and down my thigh. Randomly squeezing or digging his nails into the soft flesh- his fingers stroking my inner thigh that was only covered with a thin jean fabric. 

The stare i gave him seemed to do nothing to calm his motives. It just urged him on if anything. As fan by fan walked by he rarely took his hand off my leg; only occasionally so that he could cup a fans face- which seemed very vulgar considering where his hand had just been.

If this was anywhere else at any other time he wouldnt be doing this, but he just wanted to satisfy his own kinky needs now that we were in public and on suppressants.

It only got worse when a fan asked me if i liked older or younger girls. I told her i didnt know- and then i hesitated and told her to call me oppa (as she was clearly quite a few years younger than me). So she did. And i changed my answer.

Just after the girl had moved on from both me and Jimin the latter leant over to whisper in my ear as i held another fans hand. 

"Would you like it if i called you oppa too?" He asked as his hand rode dangerously high on my thigh, my hand accidently tightening around the fans- she just gave me a sweet smile, too overwhelmed with the fact that she was actually in front of me to take notice of much. "Or is it only when i call you daddy that gets you going?" 

His middle finger stroked against the growing bulge in my trousers before he sat back in his chair and broke all contact. The heat of him still burning into me as i missed the feeling of his body against mine. Such a fucking tease.

I really needed to take him right now but i know i had another few hours left of entertaining the fans. Usually time would pass quicky, but with Jimin making sure i'm constantly hard, the seconds felt like hours. 

It came to the point that i was awkwardly shuffling against the chair to try and cause a little friction and release. It only made it worse.

You know what the fucking cherry on top was? (Pun intended.) 

After about half an hour, that felt like years, after Jimin's whispering moment- he handed me a remote with 7 buttons. At first i had no idea what it meant until i just looked at him confused and clicked a random button. 

Jimin's whole body jerked and his cheeks automatically reddned, he fucking moaned- turning the luscious sound into a way of greeting the fan now in front of him. His ass was rubbing itself against the chair- not unlike my actions earlier. 

I looked at Jimin for a while, feeling my pants get a little wetter at the front, before investigating the remote yet again. Then it hit me. 

It was a vibrator control, and i had currently pushed the button numbered five. Fuck. Jimin had seriously planned this out.

I could hardly concentrate, as all i could imagine was Jimin readying himself for the toy, and maybe even testing it out a little, moaning as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate. Oh fuck.

I was definitly hard now- throbbing in my pants as i had to remain fake enough to trick the fans that i was calm. 

I shut off the vibrator mad heard Jimin outwardly relax next to me. His own tent growing very visible. 

I left the vibrator at setting one as we greeted fans and high fived them- answering questions and being friendly. 

Jimin had left my thighs alone for a while but then he seemed to feel the urge to grip them again. 

As soon as he did i turned the setting to two. 

Jimin just sent me a side glance and gripped hard onto my dick in revenge, as he carried on talking to the young boy in front of him.

How neither of us had crumbled yet... still amazed me.

No one was sat at the other side of me but i did notice Hoseok sending Jimin a few questionable glances when he randomly jerked his hips or gripped onto the table. 

Three.

It wasnt too much of a difference for him but i saw him lean a bit forward. His new pink hair curtained down over his eyes as he scrunched them shut- bringing another odd glance from Hoseok. The new fan in front of him placed these bunny ears on the boys lowered head; completely unaware of the situation like everyone else.

Four.

Jimin was getting used to it. He just flinched a little while talking to someone and making a show for the fans. 

I wasnt having that.

I jumped to six. 

This time there was a reaction. His hand that had lowered back down my leg shot up again, it went under my trousers and just palmed me through the now wet boxers i was wearing.

He was trying to work me up to his level.

He then went to needily do the same to himself with his other hand but i growled at him to stop. 

He automatically stopped every movement- which was not my intention, so i slowly, and unoticeably to anyone else, bucked up into his hand as i mumbled to him.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself, you either cum untouched or not at all." 

He bit his lip and exhaled a long breath. No more fans were at the table as we were all about to stand and say goodbye; which was lucky considering if i was to try and talk anymore now I'd probably just end up moaning loudly.

As the others stood to move around the table Jimin took his hand out my trousers, wiped it on the table cloth and stood as well. Gross but kinda hot.

The new angle making him shudder a little as he straightened up. 

As i stood too, i adjusted my trousers a little, Jimin was smart and well planned as his shirt was long enough to cover his crotch. Mine not so much.

I turned off the vibrator just in case anything happened.

Nothing too eventful actually did happen as we spoke to our fans and said our farewells; we were too public and visible so if either of us dared to do a thing then we'd surely be noticed.

However, when Namjoon announced the final farewell and began to say our outro i knew a bow was coming. And an idea came to me.

Just as we were about to bow to our fans i slid my hand in my pocket, where i had hid the remote earlier, i thumbed at the final setting. Seven. The most intense.

And then i watched. I just watched as Jimin bowed down, the vibrator now going at an extreme, i could tell my memory worked well. 

He always liked it from behind.

Because, it always hit the spot. And thats exactly what the vibrator did.

I watched as his face contorted and he bit hard on his lip, his whole body vaguely shook- you wouldnt see anything if you werent looking for it, but i knew.

His whole face was squeezed tight as i imagined him clenching his tight hole around the piece of plastic that was vibrating hard against that perfect spot inside of him. As we straightened our backs, i watched as he 100% came in his pants. 

It was beautiful. Hot. Sexy.

And that little bit voyeuristic as he came looking at the crowd of people in front of him. 

Fuck. 

I really needed to fuck him right now.

When we were ready to take our leave i rushed out of that god foresaken room into our changing rooms. Jimin followed too, i wondered why it took him so long to trail behind; but then i realised that i never turned off the vibrator, so with every step he took he was shocked with overstimulation. 

As soon as he entered i grabbed at his shirt and yanked him into me, kissing him hard and rough, still not touching the remote.

"Please, daddy. I'm sorry please just make it stop." His lips quivered against mine as he spoke, and my sadistic little demon inside of me got that little bit more turned on.

"Oh god what the fuck were you two doing and..." Hoseok stopped. "What the fuck are you two doing NOW?!" 

I glared at him as i dragged Jimin into one of our cars outside and made the driver take us home straight away. 

A few minutes into the ride i finally turned the vibrator off, only realising then that Jimin had paled.

The ride was long, and fucking painful. 

But, when we got home every negative thought disapeared.

All i could focus on was the curve of Jimin's ass and how i knew what was tucked inbetween. The plumpness of his lips and how i knew the taste i'd be able to lick from them. The soft skin of his neck and how i knew the fact his legs turned to jelly evertime i went near there. And finally, the hardness of his cock against his trousers and how i knew it was only ever going to be mine for the taking. 

His back crashed against the wall, the door being slammed shut by his foot, i dived straight in for his neck and ran a finger along his ass. 

"You planned this whole fucking thing Jiminie. So don't think for a second that you've won this, because i'm going to fucking punish you until you can't even remember what you did." 

The members didnt come back for a while, im guessing Hoseok told them what he'd seen and that they'd guessed we'd need some time. I'll thank the poor sod later.

Things just kept getting more heated.

As of now, Jimin was riding against my thigh, no clothes on apart from his choker. The vibrator was still in him, only on the first setting as he rubbed his ass against my thigh repetitively.

It was at this moment that he was almost crying in frustration- and then he asked for the thing i knew would come eventually. And maybe i gave in a bit too quick to figure out the risks, but fuck his offer was hot, and i too really fucking wanted it. 

"Please daddy, please film me. I want you to record me being fucked by you. Record me riding your thigh. Record me being yours. Record me. Please, i need it."

So i fucking did.


	16. When you see me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets all hate on Yugyeom together... 
> 
> (Notice- things said by characters do not represent my opinions as an author, but the characters as a person and their own beliefs-not mine. P.s. I literally love Got7 so sorry for making them snakes in this...)
> 
> Be ready for when Yugs does his thing...
> 
> Please leave kudos snd commentssss!
> 
> Chapter Song= What Is Love by Cameron Philip

I don't know where it came from; or when i realised that i wanted it too.

But after we shut off the recording and lay panting in my bed, Jimin leant over to me and seemed, for the first time in a while, massively uncomfortable to speak. I stared at him, impatiently waiting for him to just ask what he was going to.

And when he began to talk, i admit, i panicked for a split second. 

"Yoongi hyung," he was obviously increasingly hesitant. "I get if you don't want to or if you want to wait or something. And i know that it might be too soon but i really dont think im going to feel the same towards anyone other thab you; like i dont know what it is, maybe its because we started off as friends or met young or something but uh-"

"Jimin, just fucking get to it." 

So he did.

"Can you mark me?"

So i did.

We spent a very unromantic five minutes talking it through. 

I know it will be physically painful for both of us if we break up. I know we will have to use supressents more often and people will know straight away that he belongs to me. I know its more work for us- and the company. 

But i also know that it fucking finally brands him as mine. It connects us. It promises that we, more than likely, won't ever break up. It makes our bond and love stronger. It makes us happier. 

In the end, the positives outweighed the negatives. 

Call me silly, but as he was raising his already bare body against mine while i bit hard at his neck- rubbing my whole body against him- so many potential lyrics came to mind. 

As i nibbled hard at his flesh i could feel words of song form in my mind and knew i must carry on with that certain rap i had hesitantly started a while back.

When the process was finished and Jimin was rocking a semi- he cuddled hard against me, fucking thanked me and then i dont have a fucking clue what happened apart from the fact my shoulder was now wet.

He was crying.

"I love you hyung. I don't know how to explain it but i am so happy you exist; and i know i can be a pain, but i really appreciate you." He mumbled against my tear covered shoulder.

Me being so good at words just sort of laughed and told him, "I love you too." 

It seemed to be enough for him; he smiled and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep against me- his soft breathes eventually lulling me into a deep slumber also.

~~~~~~~~~

•Jin's POV•

I was knocking on Yoongi's (and Jimin's i guess) door when it finally hit me; the different aura in the air. 

There were no longer two distinct scents that distinguished the alpha and omega but there was a merged scent. Smoky, lemony and very very strongly scented of those i have spent around a 1/5 of my life with. Jimin and Yoongi. 

I was happy for them, yet also felt the strongest urge to roll my eyes. They were so impulsive.

A slight tinge struck at my heart whoch i ignored. I am not jealous. Just because me and Namjoon have been together infinitely longer than them and the younger still hasn't marked me- i'm not jealous. 

Okay, i always tell the youngers to tell the truth yet here i am lying to myself. 

I'm so jealous but i see why Namjoon does what he does. He only thinks of Bangtan sometimes and i dont think i can recal the last time he did something selfishly. 

By the time i had finished my mid life crisis outside of there door, Jimin was opening it on me and telling me they'll be out in a second. Only his head had poked round so im assuming they arent fully dressed in the slightest. Jimin then went straight (pfft) on to close the door on my face. Respectful...

Hobi was already up so i chucked three little american pancakes on his plate as i poured chocolate sauce all over mine. 

I let Namjoon sleep in- which we wont tell the others- and Jungkook, Tae and Hobi are all up, whereas only Hoseok had actually gotten up.

As everyone knows, the only way to wake up a wild Taehyung is to get into his bed too, which i got Kookie to d for me while i made breakfast.

I kind of regret that now that i remember what they told us. But hey, doing a little touchy touchy would wake him up anyway so its a win win.

Even the maknaes had came and sat at the table, eaten five pancakes and asked for more, before Yoonmin finally made an appearance.

"Okay what?" Jungkook already began. Being an alpha he was basically biologically made to recognise marked omegas. "What the fuck is this?"

I tried to mime a 'language' at him but he wasnt paying attention.

I don't really know why everyone was so surprised to be honest. I was low key expecting this anytime soon. 

And considering i had to deal with a bunch of tired/frustrated boys at some 24 hour diner, all because these two sex-crazed kids had sexiled us, i think i deserved at least a moderate thank you.

"Chim~" Taehyung whined in absolute awe as he jumped up, yanking, not too gently, at Jimin's head to view his nexk. What did he expect- a little pink heart tattoo? 

I should get a little heart tattoo. 

Namjoon would probably hate it... i dont care i'd look good with anything.

Oh anyway, Yoongi was currently glaring daggers at Tae, and looked like he could pounce at any moment.

"Yah, all of you sit down and eat. Jimin is marked yay now eat." Tae frowned and pouted at me, drawing Jungkook's attention to Taehyung's lips.

"Namjoon might be a little pissy at you two but just ignore him okay. I am happy for you both, but just be careful remember?" I know i sound like a nagging mother but i am the eldest and i care for all of the members- a bit like my children in all complete seriousness.

Speak of the devil, Namjoon does awaken soon after being mentioned. 

He sits next to me.

He clearly notices the difference and just sighs as he suts before looking Yoongi and Jimin in the eye- darting his eye contact from one to the other.

"So, when? Why?"

"Uhm yesterday. And just we wanted to obviously," Yoongi sort of grumbled, we really didnt need a fight to break out. I tugged at Namjoon's elbow until his arm dropped from the table and he looked at me harshly- i just gripped onto his now fallen hand and tried to smile reassuringly at him. 

He seemed to loosen up a tad, but was still a little tense.

"You don't do such a commitment and risk the band for something you just felt like doing during sexual intercourse," I squeezed his hand roughly. Half telling him to stop there and half trying to calm him down. 

I could see Jimin doing the same to Yoongi.

"Don't you fucking dare Namjoon. Youre walking on thin ice; me and Jimin wanted this and i fucking love him and would do anything for him. And i fucking love bangtan- do you really think i'm that shitty that I havnt thought any of this through? Do you think me and Jimin are complete idiots? Not everything is going to destroy this band. And just to add onto this, you may be top alpha- or whatever the fuck you like to call yourself to make you feel important- but i am still older than you so call me fucking hyung." Yoongi inhales deeply as if he hadnt breathed throughout his whole monologue. 

Namjoon goes to speak but i tug his hand rough enough to get him jerking sideways and his attention on me. Then i begin to say my bit.

"Namjoon, i know you're tired, but treating Yoongi and Jimin like children and basically understating their feelings for each other was plain rude. But Yoongi, you still can't talk to Namjoon like that, i know you get mad easily and i seriously think you need to work on that," I smile at Jimin before looking sadly back at Yoongi, no butterness in my voice when i add "Jiminie won't alwaysbe next to you to keep you grounded. So when you want to lose your temper please walk out beforehand or just think it through."

Namjoon gets uo from his chair, disregarding my hand onto my lap. He walks over to Yoongi and pats his shoulder. 

"I am sorry hyung, i was a conplete dick i admit it. I'd just do anything for this band and i didn't want you two to regret your actions. I'm sorry man." 

"It's chill Namjoon, sorry i got a little shouty," Yoongi replied and went on to oddly calmly nibble on his pancakes.

Namjoon moved on to Jimin to apologise but Jimin just latched onto him and hugged him, Yoongi watching out the corner of his eye, as Jimin told Namjoon he was already forgiven.

"So now that the sappyness is over i thought i'd let you know that Yugs is coming over in like am hour and we are hanging out so do what you want but we are claiming the living room," Jungkook piped up, running his fingers through his hair like an attempt to brush it.

"There is like 1000 ways you could have said that but politer," Hoseok announces to himself.

"Yeah whatever, Yugyeom's coming round so can you all kindly fuck off somewhere," Jungkook adds before takinfg a swig of his orange juice.

"Did we not just have a conversation about respect Kookie? Watch your language and call us your hyungs for fluffs sake."

He just ignored me and stole a pancake from Jimin's plate; i don't think Jimin ate as much as everyone else.

"Right whatever, i'm going to work on my mixtape so i'll be out your hair. You know the rules; don't touch my stuff," Yoongi grumbles out as he stands from the table walking towards his room.

Jimin announces that he's going to go with- to which Namjoon whispers a good luck; he knows how worked up Yoongi gets about others reading his unfinished lyrics.

Hoseok, Namjoon and I are staying whilst Taehyung points out that he is going ti hang out with Minho. 

I saw the glint of anxious jealousy in Jungkook's pour wide eyes. He really doesn't know how far he has fell.

~~~~~~~~~

•Yugyeom's POV•

"Hobi, and the parents are here but thats it. I already banned everyone from the living room so we can do what we want," Jungkook explains as he leads me onto the sofa. I'm kind of glad that Yoongi isnt here, he scares the shit out of me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask, flicking through the others Netflix account to see if he is watching anything i want to see too.

"We can watch an anime and order a pizza in if you want?" I like hanging out wth Jungkook when he is alone. We are quite close, not as much as we are with our own respected bands, but the type of close where we are comforable together and tell each other things we don't want those around us to know. 

For example, i know about Jungkook and Tae. I don't have any evidence though to prove it; but i was still pretty shocked and slightly disgusted when i found out. 

Like i don't discriminate against gay people or whatever he is, i just don't think its natural at all. As i'm in a boy band its joked about a lot obviously, but knowing that Jungkook is something along that spectrum makes me uncomfortable when i think about it. 

"Your netflix is fucking dead man," i groan, throwing the remote at him as i complain. 

"I have a plan. Yoongi downloaded this app on his computer which lets you watch basically every anime ever- it was illegal and dodgy and all- which is why he was the only one brave enough to get it."

"Your point?" I stare at him with a bored expression.

"Let me speak you dickhead," he isnt actually scary when he is annoyed; like he is a bit unpredictable and always gets all physical but as long as your bugger than him, youre going to win. And we have both had plenty of fights with each other. "If you go steal his laptop from his room i'll connect it to the telly and we'll watch whatever."

"Why do i have to get it, lazy ass?"

"You want to buy the pizza?"

"So whereabouts would this laptop be?"

~~~~~~~~~

I did not know what to do.

Yoongi's laptop was open on his desk- left on its homescreen.

I only fiddled around with it to find this so called app; as i wanted to risk it also, and get it if it was good. I could hear Kook still on the phone for pizza and decided to, for once, be polite and wait for him to finish his call.

I regret being polite.

On the screen now was a shaky video of Jimin, naked, riding on someones thigh. I wanted to throw up.

I could tell it was Yoongi's room which made me come to the conclusion that Yoongi was the one behind the camera. 

The volume wasnt on, luckily, but i could see Jimin's mouth contort everytime he moaned. I needed to throw up.

I was disgusted by what i was seeing but i couldn't tear my eyes away. It was like a car crash.

And then i thought... if this was released to the world. If this was 'somehow leaked', then that would probably be the end of BTS. Their careers would be ruined.

I like Jungkook and all, but letting the oppurtunity to becone the most popular male kpop group was too pleasing, too luring. 

Id be ridding my band of competition. 

I had to do this for Got7. When the fuck would an oppurtunity like this ever arise again.

So i sent it to myself. I went on the internet, logged into my email and sent the damn video to myself. 

Sure i felt a little guilty but the exhilaration and need of the monent drowned it out. 

Got7 would finally get the spotlight they deserve without BTS in the way.

After the video sent i closed all the tabs- getting a last glace of Yoongi's fingers in Jimin's ass, which made me gag, before i escaped the sin filled room and shuffled back into the living room.

As soon as this video is out, they'll be done for. 

So, i enjoyed my time with Jungkook, before even his existence turned into a silenced scandal.


	17. When you touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but it is mainly all Jungkook centric for this short little chapter! 
> 
> (Jungkook seriously is a little shit... sorry guys) 
> 
> Chapter song= Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert

"Jungkook!" 

I was livid. I know where i leave my stuff in my room and i know exactly how it should be presented when i return. And my laptop was not on my bed. "Why the fuck did you go on my laptop?"

"I didn't."

"Bullshit, you fu-"

"Hey guys, calm down okay, if youjust swear a glare at each other youre going to get nowhere," Jin intervened perfectly. He was 100% right. But my brain doesnt work that way.

So with Jimin stood in the door way of my room, still slightly confused as to why i had stormed out straight after walking in, Jin and Taehyung on the sofa, i began to walk over to Jungkook.

He stood and squared his shoulders.

"Youre going to need to explain," i stoically say, my face relaying that fake-calm everybody uses when they are secretly pissed.

"Me and Yugyeom used it to watch stuff on that app you have- there is seriously no need to have a hissy fit over this," he fucking rolls his eyes at me and smiles.

"I have important and private things on there; and the last thing i fucking said to you was don't touch my stuff you bitch."

He didnt give me a chance to go on as he stood closer towards me, fists already clenched and teeth already gritted. He never talks it out. Just fucking hits me as im smaller than him.

I stare up at him, my breath already getting a little worked up, before Jimin grabbed onto the back of my shirt. 

I knew it was him, i could feel it. 

He tugged on my shirt to get my attention and then circled around me, standing in front of Kookie who was now glaring at me over Jimin's head.

"Hyung, its fine, we should go see if anything has even been effected on your laptop before we get mad. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm- like sure he kind of ignored your request but its Jungkook, he is always like this hyung and if you fight over everything then you'll lose like 10 years off of your life due to stress," my focus had been fully placed onto Jimin, the way his hair was still slightly ruffled; his hands slipping down my arms to grip onto my hands; his eyes staring into mine with glistening hope; his face smiling yet clearly quite fearful. Fearful? Oh right, he is basically sandwiched between two angry alphas.

He went against his instincts just to calm me down.

So i followed him back towards the room.

"Thats it hyung, listen to your little bitch," Jungkook taunted, forcing me to turn around in preparation to hit him again- Jin and Taehgung were both looking a Jungkook with horrified expressions. 

Jimin clung onto my arm, basically dragging me away by now.

"Actually, he isnt very little is he. Follow your chubby bitch then," he shouted out. 

I tore out of Jimin's hold, fucking furious at Jungkooks words.

He doesnt know how many times i have had to force feed Jimin a meal. He doesnt know how many times i have panicked when Jimin simply went to the toilet late at night. He doesnt   
know how many times i have had to kiss all over Jimins body, reassuring him that he is beautiful. He doesnt fucking know.

And that is what pissed me off.

However, just before i went to punch the living daylights out of the bastard Taehyung stood up in front of me.

I flinched back a little not wanting to hurt Tae by accident. Just as i was going to worm around the latter to collide with my target, i heard a sharp cracking noise echo through the room.

The other members were now all in the living room.

Taehyung had slapped Jungkook so hard his whole head had jerked to the side.

"You're a fucking coward Jungkook. I supported you when you told me why you get like this; I accepted your reason and i tried to help, but you just disregarded everything i have done for you and-" Taehyung's voice literally begins to break a little. "You're a bully Jeon Jungkook and i... i fucking hate bullies. So god knows how i managed to fall in love with a disgusting one like you." And then he runs off. 

In a way, im glad Jungkook got told what he deserved, but as i looked at the youngers face... i had never seenhim so heartbroken.

I'm guessing its to do with his (un-admitted) feelings for Tae that made his speech more powerful. Or the secret only Taehyung seems to know of his.

Either way, our maknae looked fucking broken. And even though he was just a complete dick two seconds ago- it hurt me to see him like this.

"Hyung," it was brinking on a whimper and it broke my heart to hear such a destroyed sound come out of our constantly cocky Jungkook. 

"Give him a moment Kook, then go talk to him. Firstly, i think you have a lot to say to Jimin and Yoongi," Namjoon interjected quietly. 

As the room went silent you could faintly hear Taehyung as he panted through his tears. 

This all happened too fast.

Jungkook stared at me, then sent his glance to Jimin, then to our open room door. 

I got the hint.

~~~~~~~~~

•••Taehyun's POV•••

"I told them the whole truth hyung," was his way of greeting as he snuck into my room, standing at the edge of my bed.

"Good for you," i replied with no emotion. I was stressed and panicked and really freaking confused.

I knew i wasnt always completely straight and i know what me and Jungkook are ticks all the boxes of 'Friends With Benefits'. But i didnt want to be friends. But i couldnt date Jungkook, he can be so mean and violent- i can't make him change. I've tried; but maybe today he'll listen.

"I'm really sorry Tae, I-"

"Don't call me that right now."

"Please, hyung, i have never been good with words. I'm so sorry, Jimin hyung and Yoongi hyung, i told them everything you know. They understand now and-"

"You don't get it Jungkook," i basically yell through my tears. "You told me that you get aggressive and argumentitive to hide the fact that in the moment you want to collapse, to break, to cry. You told me that you get mad because it is better then getting sad. You told me that you get nasty and tough because you want to live up to your alpha expectations- when we both know you arent like that. You told me that you hate conflict, you told me you want to be looked after and cared for and that you wanted to cry when you want. And you fucking can Kookie, i have told you so many times you can. None of us will judge you, i would never judge you for not being a stereotypical overprotective ass. I've told you i love you Jungkook. Surely, surely thats enough for you to realise that you dont need to keep up this front around me anymore. Nor the others."

He cried. 

No. He sobbed.

He suddenly let go of his fake alpha-facade. Just like that.

He stood shaking in front of me as each sob seemed to tear his whole body apart each time it escaped through a flurry of tears. 

I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him onto the bed, wrapping my arms around him as he shook against me. 

I think my words have finally sunk in. 

Now that the others know, he has no reason to live his whole life being fake.

"It isnt in the same way for me and them, but i speak for the whole of Bangtan when i say that i love you."

He grips onto me harder as i brush a hand repetitively through his fringe to soothe him. 

"I really love you."

He doesnt say it back.


	18. The cosmos moved for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a frig load of smut so enjoy~
> 
> Chapter Song= Flesh by Simon Curtis

With the new information i was told, i decided to treat Jungkook less like the hardman he pretends he is and more like a more-delicate version of Taehyung. 

I'm not going to lie- i felt terrible. I was the cliche-ist Alpha you could ever find, and maybe i had pushed those traits onto Jungkook ever since he was little. I feel a slight bit to blame for the front he has been putting up. So i tried to be nicer and more considerate; not condescendingly so- because i hate condescending assholes.

It seems to be working; but he also seems to be getting a lot closer to Jimin, which i try not to get annoyed by, but really am.

There were cuddling right now- Jimin was fucking clinging onto him when i walked through the door after writing a bit more for my mixtape. 

However, to my complete happiness, as soon as i sat down on the sofa (purposely shoving Jimin, Jungkook and Hobi over) Jimin automatically moved so that he was pressing his chest against my arm.

"I missed you," he draweled into my ear sweetly. I just smiled at him before leaning downwards to peck at his lips. He clearly wanted more than a peck considering he pushed at the back of my neck- pulling me further against him as he went to hook a leg over mine. 

"Woah woah, go to your room if you're going to do that," Taehyung chuckled to himself, then smiling at Jungkook after.

"Hmm," i tried to talk against the youngers lips but he didnt seem to be taking no as an answer. 

His exhibitionist kink was making itself quite prominent as he forced himself onto me in front of the other members.

After he had fully straddled me, and the others said things i didnt pay attention to, i grabbed at his ass and stood up- carrying him to our room and kicking the door shut behind me before laying Jimin on the bed. 

He fucking giggled and rolled away as i went to kiss him again. 

"No, i'm too tired hyung lets sleep," he whined, pouting at me- he was very... extra today.

"You can't fucking wind me up like this and then leave!" 

He ended up sucking me off. 

To which i am not conplaining.

~~~~~~~~~

The day after that he wouldn't stop touching me.

He stroked my thigh.

He bit my ear.

He licked my fucking fingers.

He sat on my lap.

He grinded against me.

He kissed me all over.

He, also, wouldn't stop talking shit all the time.

"Hyung, youre so hot."

"I love you Yoongi."

"I really love you."

"Youre so pretty- like that flower that is all cute and pretty, but then bites people."

"Your voice is really sexy."

"Praise me, daddy."

"Kiss me hyung."

He is fucking torturing me.

~~~~~~~~~

And then the next day i had been working my ass off- Jimin no where in sight- i came home at exactly 4:02am.

Jimin had, obviously, already gone to sleep; but what surprised me was the layout around him.

There were an infinte amount of pillows, stuffies (probably stolen from Vhope) and at least five of my sweaters. Jimin was wearing one of my jumpers to add to the collection- it stretched to about mid thigh on him, but as he was lying on his side and cuddling against a pillow, it had rided up a little... revealing my weakness. His ass.

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and just went to lay next to him- he could tell i was now present as he turned over and held tightly into me. It was a bit of a tight squeeze because of al the shit he has put on our bed.

But i didnt move it.

Thats just asking for him to get upset. 

Because right now, the slightest thing could set him off.

Because right now, he needed me more than ever.

Because right now, he was vulnerable.

Because right now, clinging against me with so many things sprawled around him- he was preparing for his heat.m

~~~~~~~~~

Just as i thought, i awoke with everything now strawn all over the floor and a burning hot Jimin rubbing himself against my leg.

Okay, maybe i didnt expect this exactly, but i knew what was happening these past few days, i'm not as unobservant as everybody thinks i am.

"Hyung, i dont know why i'm-" he stopped to moan, burying his head into the pillows as he jerked against me roughly.

"Jimin, baby, you're in heat."

He looks almost in pain and it reminds me angonisingly of my rut. 

But then the stench of him overwhelms my thoughts; they all fog and i struggle to think straight.

"Please i need you to just fuck me Yoongi hyung please," he almost screams out as he now jumps on top of me, pinning me to the bed as i stare up at him- taken aback and wide eyed.

Namjoon takes that time exactly to walk in, Jin following suit. I know they know what is happening just by the smell (that has probably suffocated the whole apartment) and obviously the appearance of us two. 

"We are all going to book a hotel, there is microwaveable food in the fridge and youve got all the shit you need so call us when its over," Namjoon rushedly explains in a pace that flashes how uncomfortable he really is.

The presence of the two members had not failed to excite Jimin more. As soon as Namjoon spoke he was gripping tighter onto me and grinding with more vigor that before- which was already a fuck ton.

Just my hand stroking down the curve of Jimin's bare ass causes him to pulsate as if struck like a drun. Reverberations trembling out if him.

"You smell so fucking good Park Jimin," i exhale, kissing Jimin with an unhealthily fast and needy pace. Just the scent of him filling my nostrils is enough to get me hard.

My tongue ghosts over Jimin's bottom lip as he opens it wantingly, waiting for me to take him. 

I switch our positions so that i'm pinning him to the bed, still sucking on his now free bottom lip. My shoulders ache with the amount of tensing im withstanding- with the amount of self restraint im trying to keep steady.

"Pleass, eat me out daddy," Jimin manages to gasp out, rocking up against me, the friction between us was driving me crazy.

"But desperate arent we? We do what i say and when i say it. We'll come to that baby boy," I tease, now nibbling on his exposed collar bones. He whines and bucks up yet again.

My attention is suddenly taken from Jimin's neck as he rolls perfectly against me- i can feel the heat growing in my abdomen, the tight coil praying for release.

I begin to knead his ass, squeezing the thickness of his butt and using my new leverage to pull his hips against mine.

"Daddy, please I-" Jimin whines, keening as i slip a hand down his ass, fingers slipping between his cheeks, sliding through the growing pool of slick until i was rubbing at his puckered entrance.

He lifts his hips as high as they can go, cleching around the single finger i slipped into him.

Then another.

And another.

Soon he was riding on four of my fingers, tightening hard around them as he begged me to move. So i did.

I crooked them at the knuckle and i purposely directed then exactly to where i knew he liked it best. 

His whole body quivered as i brushed against that certain bundle of nerves. 

"Imagine if anyone could see you now," i drawled into his ear, quickening the brushes of my finger against his walls. "What if they saw how needy you are for me? Shaking as i finger you open- begging for more and more like a bad little boy."

He squeezes ridiculously tight around my fingers, surprising me how the action wasnt painful for him. However, he was probably too distracted... as he was cumming all over my jumper that he was still wearing.

Cumming untouched like the slut he is.

And i said that exact thing to him. He moaned even more.

"Hyung please, i just need you in me now. I need your knot please i ca-"

"Call me by the right name and i'll slam into you so hard you will feel me for weeks, deep inside of you with every move," i sit back, pulling off all my clothes, looking back to see that Jimin was refusing to take off my jumper.

"Daddy, please," he whined, sliding into a semi-sitting position before turning around and displaying himself on all fours. 

I watch as Jimin turns his neck to stare at my cock- his lust filled eyes already watering with frustration. I'm not even surprised that he is ready for more already.

I 'gently' slap at his ass causing his body to fall forwards with a squeaky moan, his chest and face now pressed into the bed.

I ran a teasing finger down his ass crack yet again, gathering the slick to rub it all over my dick- readying myself to take Jimin. I pulled out a condom and Jimin suddenly interjected when he heard the noise.

"No!" He yelled against the pillow, turning his head ever so slightly to look at me. "Don't use one. Please daddy, I'll take the pill like last time, i dont care- never use them. I want to feel your bare knot scraping against my walls as you unload inside of me. I want to hold your cum in me."

Who could ever say fucking no to that?

"I'm going to be so big inside of you Jiminie," i whisper, pushing said persons legs apart as i take in the view. Jimin is so wet at this point that the slick just drips out of him, rolling down his thick luscious thighs.

"Why are you still wearing my jumper baby?" I ask, pulling at the back of it to drag him closer towards me. 

"I... i just wante-"

"Tell me the truth baby or you'll be getting nothing from me," i bribe, half actually wondering the answer and half only saying this to tease him. 

"It smells of you. And-" he pauses to groan and jerk his hips back; his hole clenching around nothing. "It feels good when it rubs against my nipples."

Okay. Thats fucking hot.

I slightly push in the tip, watching Jimin exhale a large breath, the stretch slightly uncomfortable. My cock gradually begins to fill him up before my hips are pressed against his ass.

I go to pause for a moment but Jimin clearly has other ideas as he begins to rocket back and forth onto me. Groaning each time my dick hits his prostate. 

My hair is wet with sweat, its sticking to my forehead as Jimin's slick coats my dick, more and more each time i thrust in.

"Faster, daddy, Yoongi hyung, ple- ah!"

"Fuck, god, Jimin. You're such a little slut. Do you really like my cock that much? Like how it fills you up and stretches you open?" I taunt over the sound of my balls slapping against his ass- which very loudly echoes throughout the room. "Answer me. Tell me what a fucking slag you are. Tell me how much you love swallowing my dick up so greedily- you are fucking dripping Jiminie."

"Yes. Yes. I'm your slut. Your toy to do anything you want with." He chants, moaning loudly as i slow my pace down only to slam back into him with more power. "Ah please, daddy let me cum. It hurts please i need to."

I work my hand into his hair and grip at the strands, yanking at them to arch his spine a little. "You dont get to fucking cum until i have." Which seriously wouldnt be long, each thrust was already becoming a challenge with my growing knot. 

Soon enough my knot is rubbing against his prostate mercilessly; i can feel it swelling bigger and bigger as Jimin moans repetitively and so fucking loudly. He cries out my name as he struggles to withold his orgasm. 

Hot cum paints Jimin's insides as i bite hard on my lip, cumming inside of him and pulling harder at his hair- my other hand leaving bruises at his hip.

He is still prettily moaning as my knot fills him up. 

Jimin was careful not to move when he too squirted all over my jumper for the second time, my swollen cock holding him in place.

Just the slightest movement caused Jimin to squirm and squeak with oversensitivity.

So we just stayed in that position for a while; before starting round two. Then round three. Then round four. And so on; until we couldnt physically go on anymore- and we just passed out in each others arms.


	19. There was nothing slightly out of place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm really sorry but it was going to happen sooner or later...
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Song= HEAVEN by Troye Sivan

The morning Jimin's heat ended i was awoken to Jin aggressively spraying air freshner fucking everywhere.

It was suffocating me and i couldn't help but gag and choke as i barely woke up. 

I'd messaged on the group chat that Jimin's heat was over at like 2am- they had clearly all seen it and decided to come back asap. 

"Get your asses out of bed, you've both made us miss days worth of dance practice," Namjoon yelled from the living room. I could hear Jungkook grumbling and mumbling too.

Jimin was still fast asleep throughout all this havov; i coudn't possibly blame him. He must be shattered after everything we've done.

So i snuck out from under the covers, groaning as my body refused to move due to its fatigue, and i tucked the blanket tightly around Jimin- placing one of Tae's stuffies in his arms incase he realises he is no longer holding onto me.

"...ex in my bed i will never forgive them!" Hoseok yelled before he noticed me enter the room.

"Shut the fuck up, Jimin is still sleeping." I reach over for whatever the hell this is that Jin made for breakfast. It looked like shit.

"I wouldnt eat that hyung," Tae whispered to me, this guy always having no personal space awareness. "Namjoon hyung made it."

That explains a lot.

I threw the solid lump of whatever-the-fuck back into the center of the kitchen island, and made my way over to the sofa.

I sat next to Kook and curled up against the chair arm- my eyes still heavy.

"So, how was it hyung?" Tae pries eagerly, leaning over Jungkook to stare me down. 

"Leave me alone, i'm too tired for your shit."

"Uhh," Hoseok began, even though my eyes had already drifted closed i knew he had a smug face on. "I love you and all Yoongi hyung, but you really stink man. Can't you shower?" Jin scolded him for being rude but Jungkook cut in to say how he agrees.

I blindly went to slap the youngers leg as he sat next to me, accidently just smacking his hand but i'll take that.

"So how was it really~?" I wasnt sure who had even asked that now, i was too busy falling asleep.

"Oh it was fucking great thanks for asking, i realy liked the noises Jimin made as i fucked into him." 

Although it was barely a grumble, they all heard, and they all shut up at that; then i eventually drooped into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~

When awoken, i managed to realise that i had, at somepoint, leant my whole body onto Jungkook.

Jimin was sat on the floor cooing at us with half a ricecake crumbled around his mouth. At least he was eating.

I just leant back onto the arm of the chair yet again, off of Jungkook- completely unaware of the time. I couldnt have slept that long, Jungkook would have moved and 'accidently' woken me up if i was asleep for a while; he haa been acting kinder recently though.

Just before i could drift back to sleep, or tell anyone to 'fuck off' for their ongoing teasing, someone unlocked the door from the outside and came barging in.

"Your boss has sent me for an urgent message," said the guy i'd never seen before as far as i know. My tired state wasnt doing too well at processing things right now so i was oddly calm, until he finished his order. "He really needs to speak with Jimin and Yoongi hyung."

I jerked fully awake and felt that horrible unexplainable feeling when everything inside you feels hollow. 

He is going to tell us that we can't date anymore, that it is too risky, that someone found out.

I grabbed Jimin's hand and not-so-gently tugged him off the floor and out the door. The man leading us to the car. I was planning on asking him if he knew what it was about, but considering he called me hyung i dont think he is too specialised and trusted yet. 

So we say in silence and i held Jimin's hand as he slightly quivered occasionally.

When we got there i had to release Jimin's hand, but i still stood near him, as close as i could without it being to questionable to onlookers. The whole way through the building was terrifying, some people did that cliche whisper they do in high school dramas.

To make it that bit worse, all we were doing was coming from our apartment to our company, where everyone knows us and all the inside details on us.

So we didnt use scent blockers before rushing out the house. 

That made the stares worse.

When we finally got to Bang Sihyuk's office he told us to sit down. And although he had barely spoken, i knew. I knew this wasn't going to be positive news. 

He took one last glance at his laptop in front of him before raising his glaring eyes at me and Jimin, who were now holding hands under the table. 

"Do either have you even go on the internet? Because, you two seriously need to explain to me why this is roaming around on there," he was so calm it made it even more intimidating.

But nothing, not even the gravelling steadyness of Bang Sihyuk's voice. Not the daggered stares of the people from downstairs. Not the whisperes, not the mentality. Nothing. 

Nothing could prepare me for this moment. 

When he turned his laptop around, the first thing i saw was a big bold white play button in the center of the screen, the second was mine and Jimin's names at the top, the third... the third was a blurred image of me buried ball-deep into Jimin.

Jimin let go of my hand and let out the worst scratchy sob i have ever heard, but i couldnt take my eyes off of the screen. I will not cry. I cannot cry.

I was angry. 

I don't know why; maybe it was the only emotion that managed to surface throughout the flurry of ones fighting to be felt. Maybe it was the only one i could truly give a name. 

I'm angry at myself for doing it in the first place. I'm angry that it somehow got leaked. I'm angry i didnt realise it got out. I'm angry that its even more of a taboo considering we are both men; which is such fucking rubbish. I'm angry that Jimin has to go through this. I'm angry that Jimin is more upset now than he was when i found out he was slowly killing himself by starving. I'm angry at everything. I'm angry that the world treats people like Park Jimin with such disgusting mannerisms, when he literally deserves the whole fucking world and more.

I knew Jimin couldnt talk right now so i had to bite hard on my anger and speak to our boss. 

"We filmed that but i have no idea why it is on the internet. I hid it on my laptop and mo one other than me has been on it. Well, other tha... fuck." Fuck Yugyeom. Fuck Got7. Fuck JYP. Even fuck Jungkook. Just fuck everyone.

"Do not swear in my office Min Yoongi. Who has had access to your computer?"

"Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom from JYP's Got7. He used it the other night without me knowing; i found out later from Jungkook." At the mention of our maknaes name i could hear, feel and see as Jimin's cries got stuck in his throat. 

"I'm really disapointed in the both of you." It was a word i had heard enough when trying to get to the place i am now. My parents were disappointed with me when they found out i wanted to do music- and now my music career is probably ending with the same words.

"I let you two be together when pressured by our society and standards to do otherwise. I trusted that you two would be subtle and careful about your relationship as to not ruin bangtan as a whole." Fuck. Throughout all the selfish thoughts i hadnt even thought about the others; i didnt think this matter concerned them, but now i realise. Whatever one of us does, everyone else will be effected and looked upon differently for even associating with that member. 

Namjoon. Jin. Hobi. Taehyung. Jungkook. They will all be ridiculed because me and Jimin are together; are in love. 

I will not cry. I cannot cry.

"I am not a horrible person and will not force you two apart, however i will deal with all the legal matters. I will bring down Got7 and we will withhold your practice as a band- how the world will react to your carelessness is beyond me. If negatively then BTS will no longer exist; if positivity somehow outweighs the scale then maybe we can go from there. As of now, reflect on your actions."

That was all we got before rushed back out of the office- the stares increasing as they took in the tears leaking down Jimin's face.

When i went to hold his hand in the car he flinched away.

When we got home he still didnt touch me.

The members were out. Probably being informed of the happenings.

I closed the door to our dorm and grabbed a hold of Jimin; he didnt hold me back, but he didnt move away. He just drenched my shoulder with his tears and shook on my arms, soft whimpers escaping every now and then. I will not cry. I cannot cry.

"Jiminie, baby, i know we fucked up- but we'll get through this together. We'll fix this for everyone," i whispered into his ears, honestly trying to convince myself more than him.

"No. I'm so sorry hyung."

He pulled away and refused to meet my eyes. He took a few steps backwards, in the direction of Jungkook's room.

He just stared at the ground and mumbled a reply before rushing into the door behind him and leaving me. 

"No. We will get through this; but not together. We have done enough damage. Its for the best that we stop now... until its too late."

I finally let the tears fall as i stared at the closed door. 

It was already too late.


	20. Our happiness was expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please...
> 
> Chapter Song= Loser by Big Bang

"Hyung," Jungkook came running into my room, not even pausing to close the door, and he threw himself on my bed. I still lay with my back facing him. "I'm sorry. Hyung i'm so sorry. Please, i didnt know that that was on there and i didnt know Yugye-"

He stopped when he saw my face. 

I sat up off my bed to face him and his appearance made me feel even more terrible. He was almost crying, his face was distorted into a sort of distressed guilt. 

"Yoongi hyung-" he whimpered as he probably took in my red swollen eyes. 

I just hugged him. I knew he has done wrong, but it wasnt really his fault. Its mine.

I have already lost Jimin, i cant lose him too. 

So i just hugged him tight; and the way his lanky growing body wrapped itself around me made me cry that little bit more. I never really cry, ever, so Jungkook's reaction to my tear stained face was definitely warranted. 

I pressed my face into his shoulder and saw passed him and through the open door; where Namjoon was looking at me with a sadness that hid how mad he probably really was. Jin holding his hand and trying to prevent his botton lip from quivering. 

I watched as Hoseok went into Jungkook's dorm and for a milisecond all i saw was Taehyung's back before the door closed yet again. 

"I'm not mad at you Jungkook. I'm mad at myself." The younger leant back and stared at me, face drowing in emotions. My voice was so fucking weak.

"I've always looked up to you hyung. And i still do. I really fucking do. Even though i was a dick to you, you still stood by me, you helped me with my rapping, you helped me get through, you helped me become me. You are so strong and i always wished i could be like that, but i'm not; so, selfishly i always relied on your strength to help me. I'm not mad at you Yoongi hyung, not even a little bit. Sure, you took a risk by filming it, but so do thousands of other people. But because they are straight, or not famous, its okay for them, but not for you- which is bullshit. I'm not going to lie and say that none of the others are mad at you, because i'm pretty sure at least Namjoon hyung is, i just want you to know that now its my turn to help you through this, and i'll try my best."

I couldnt reply as my throat was throbbing with sobs i refused to release. So i just pulled him against me yet again. 

And in that moment as i clung onto Jungkook, breaking down in his arms, i realised it could actually be worse. Because i have Jungkook, i have the others. Maybe i dont have Jimin anymore, and maybe it will take years of wallowing in my own misery and lonliness to get over him, but at least i have my bandmates. They may be mad at me now but not even this could possibly split us all up. 

Although i knew all of this was true, i couldnt help but still feel fucking lonely in Jungkook's arms. 

The english language doesnt have a word that means the opposite of lonely; Namjoon told me its because you will always feel lonely until death. I didnt believe him until now, until Jimin no longer loved me. 

~~~~~~~~~

A few days went by, Bang Sihyuk had spoken to me and Jimin again. 

That was the only time we'd seen each other since he ended things with me. I used to think people who fell into a state of nothingness after a breakup were fucking idiots and had nothing going for them; but now i realise the pain that comes with the constant ache and emptyness. And that is without the evergrowing pain that is Jimin's mark fading away. Our bond was breaking with each passing second spent alone.

Bang Sihyuk told us that Got7 had been taken out of the media for a while as their company was battling being sued and getting hate. He also told us that he wants us to seriously be more careful with our relationship; Jimin told him there was no such thing anymore, and our boss looked almost sad. 

The members kept rotoring around us; i mostly saw Jin and Jungkook. 

I rarely saw Taehyung. He was spending a lot of time sneaking food into Jimin's room which petrified me. He never came to meals. 

Namjoon had stopped scolding us and began to understand that whatever he says to me i have already heard before. 

Speaking of which; my parents called me. 

They told me that they had took the risk to let me pursue in a music career, and that i made them proud. Then they told me that i had ruined everything. That they couldnt have a son who was a 'man whore'. Then they blocked my number and sent me some money before ridding me from their life. Only Jin knew about that. Telling him didnt go well.

The whole band refused to go on the internet; fearful of what hating messages there would be. 

The days all ended up blurred together. It could have been two days or twenty days simce i last saw Jimin, but after staying up until 4am writing lyrics for my mixtape- which will probably never be released considering the altercations of my career- i heard it again. 

The exact noise i'd heard before. 

And i saw it again when i rushed to the bathroom.

The exact sight i'd seen before.

Taehyung, looking like he'd been hit by a plane, comforting an even worse looking Jimin; who was throwing up his insides into to the toilet. 

My first instinct was to look at his fingers, which were clean, but he was still vomiting.

Taehyung noticed me and yet again tried to rush me out like before, whispering something about it not being the right time- but i pushed him away. 

I brushed Jimin's half pink half brown hair up and off of his forehead, too panicked to grimace at the amount of sweat that stuck to it.

He stopped gagging a few minutes later and collapsed agaisnt the wall.

He looked at me with large black sunken eyes. His hands bunched into his shirt that was now darkened with sweat, and probably tears. He looked at me as one single thick tear feel down his face. 

"Please. Please just go. I didnt do it myself; i just havnt been well. Please. Leave hyung please." More tears fell as he began to scream at me. His voice sounded like each syllable was a choke. "Please! Just go! I cant have you here... i dont want you here... please! Why arent you fucking leaving!?"

So like the coward i am, i left. 

I raced back to my room, only glancing back once to see Jimin shaking violently in Taehyung's arms; the latter was miming something at me. I think he's apologising. 

But i just carried on, until i could fully slam my bedroom door shut, ignoring the calls of Jin and Hoseok. 

And i lay there, too tired to cry. 

Just thinking of Jimin.

Alone. Tired. Stressed. Upset. Scared. Sick.

All because of me. 

All because i'm a fucking coward.


	21. Cuz you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter as im planning for the next one to be loooooooong. 
> 
> I'll post as soon as possible considering my exams are upcoming, but this ff is actually drawing to its end so there will probably be only 2/3/4 chapters left.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is supporting me!
> 
> Chapter Song= The Way I Am by Eminem

•••Jin's POV•••

It was just me and Yoongi at the dorm. 

Jimin was out practicing his dances again, Hoseok acompanying him, while the younger two and Namjoon decided to escape this place for a bit. I wanted to come too, but someone has to stay for Yoongi and make sure he eats.

I hadn't spoken to him all day, i knew he needed his space and crowding him is the opposite of what someone like Yoongi needed right now. 

However, when i heard the soft thumps coming from his room- although i knew it was wrong to pry- i was quick to stand outside his room and listen. The thumps carried on, getting louder and louder. 

I could smell his scent a bit stronger than usual, but it wasnt the comforting smell of Yoongi. It had a bitter and twisted taste to it.

Eventually, a horrifying crack sounded throughout the whole apartment, a piercing shattering noise and then plenty more smashing sounds. Like a mirror.

I pushed open the room, concern outweighing my morals, and i regret not intruding through this door earlier.

Yoongi was throwing every moveable thing from one side of the room to another. His mirror was smashed and the sharp glass shards cluttered the floor beneath it.

Blood dripped from his fist.

I ran to him and grappled at his arm trying to stop him from throwing a pencil pot against the wall. In his state of complete fury his strength outweighed mine, my grip doing nothing to prevent the next crash.

After the object is sent flying and cracking, Yoongi finally looks at me- his face unrecognisable. It was no longer his usual neutral p'd of expression but full blown anger. His lips squeezed together, nostrils flaring, face red and if it werent for the wet droplets of weakness that ran down his face, then I'd almost be intimidated. 

"Fuck off Ji-"

"No. Im not giving you your own space and time if all you're going to do is break objects, yourself, and those around you. I've had enough Yoongi- and so has everyone else," i didnt yell, i know that would get me nowhere. But as i saw his face conort into disgust at my words, i really wanted to scream at him for being so ignorant.

"Don't you think i feel fucking shitty as it is?! I don't need you here to tell me how much my whole existence is a burden, because i fucking know!" His whole body jerked with every word. Now making his way to the desk, my eyes followed him as he picked up his laptop. 

"I wrote him a fucking song Jin hyung. I spilt my shitty black heart out into the lyrics like i usually do and i dedicated the crap to him. But now look, i fucked up. I royally fucked up. My parents already hated me but now it is irreversible. The company hates me. The members hate me. The world hates me. And fucking worst of all, even Jimin hates me now. He probably rightly blames me too." I knew what he was going to do before he himself knew it. 

I leapt forward and snatched the thing from his rising hands, his knee already slightly bent in preparation for snapping the laptop over it. 

"Sit down and let me sort out your hand, Yoongi. You need to calm down, and we need to talk."

He went to reply, bitterly no doubt, but i was already out the door before he could bite back.

I ran a cloth under a warm tap, and quickly grabbed a left over bandage from the draw beneath.

On return, i found Yoongi sat on the bed, the same regretful tears flowing down as he fiddled with the fabric that hung from the holes in his overworn sweatpants. 

When i dabbed at his fist, he flinched away just as i barely stroked his skin with the flannel.

A stern look from me caused him to stay still as i carried on cleaning it.

"You're an idiot," i began, he still stayed silent. His whole being was probably drained and worn out. "And so is Jimin."

His sad, sullen, swollen eyes looked up at me in a glare. Even though he thinks the younger hates him so vastly, apparently i still have no right to call him an idiot. 

"You havn't been thinking. He hasnt been eating. You've been overwriting. He's been overworking. You are both undeniably freaking miserable. I dont know what it is like for such a private video to be released to the public, and i don't know what it is like to feel so ashamed in your own skin. However, i do know that the both of you have dealt with this with what could possibly be the worst way. You need each other. You really need each other and you both love it. Yes, i am annoyed that this band has worked so hard and that you two made a silly action that caused Jungkook's fake friend to expose you. Yes, i am annoyed at the world for tresting you two, and the whole of bangtan, so unfairly; but what is done is done. So you and Jimin need to talk out this feud you've caused between you, before you both ruin what is left of BTS's sanity. The company will have information soon. Just wait it out, but wait together instead of letting stressing Jimin stress himself out to such an extent that his sickness even wakes up Namjoon." 

My words had clearly struck something within the younger as his eyes had stopped releasing tears. His face was still tight and pressured but the raw and confused emotion in his eyes revealed enough. 

"I'll fix this Jin hyung. I'll fucking fix this."


	22. And I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo... we've all kinda been waiting for this moment. 
> 
> READ THIS: Sorry its not a very long chapter, i put a lot of effort into writing the song lol- so i hope you appreciate the lyrics i wrote for this.
> 
> Chapter Song= Sea by BTS

After Hoseok had whispered something to our driver, the latter nodded and i somehow ended up being dropped off at Yoongi's studio. 

After repetitively refusing to leave the car and go inside, Hoseok just gave me this stern look and told me i had to 'for the sake of Bangtan and myself'.

Therefore, although i felt like i was being sentenced to death, i left the comfort of the vehicle to get splashed in the face by the worlds cruel decision to rain.

I only felt the pellets of cold rain for a short amount of time, before speeding into the buildings front door. It was raining heavily, so i was still a bit soggy.

Muscle memory dragged me to the door of Yoongi's room. My heart now beating heavily; and it wasnt because of the multiple flights i had just climbed. 

If i even did so much as to see him, i might just cry and cradle him back into my arms. Because although i was the one who broke things off with him, i missed him more than anything. 

The door opened in front of me.

Yoongi looked like he had been tearing his hair out with stress. His eyes were tired and body sunken.

"I could smell your anxiety from inside," it looked like it was paining him to look at me. "Just sit down and listen okay, just dont say anything. I want to show you something." He went to the computer and kicked a spinny chair away from him, a gesture to tell me to sit on it. So i did. 

I watched him as he fiddled around with the mouse, opening multiple files until he exhaled deeply and opened a final one- labelled 'Jimin'. That made me so much more nervous than before.

There was one audio saved into it. 

Yoongi clicked play. 

As it loaded, he peeled off his jacket and held it out to me, still avoiding any means of eye contact. 

"You're wet and its cold in here." I put on the jacket, wrapping it tightly around me and inhaling his scent.

"Now please just listen."

It takes a moment for the song to kick in, a quiet echo of a voice sounding through the speakers, followed by a barely audible melody. There was a slow and steady beat, a heavy bass that somehow managed to make the tune sound meaningful and dark. Each sound surprising me as it reverberates through me.

Then Yoongi's deep gruff voice sounds through the speakers, and i watch as his head flinched away, almost so that his back was facing me.

He wasnt really rapping, more melodically talking. But it was no longer about the sounds. The voice. The bass. The feel. 

It was about the lyrics. 

Although it never stated a name or gender, i knew it was about me.

They spoke of his early feelings. His confusion. His growth. 

They spoke of how he saw me as a person. 

They spoke of the worlds views against us.

They spoke of everything neither of us had truly spoken about ourselves.

They spoke of the love. 

They spoke of the guilt.

They spoke of the struggle.

They spoke of us.

The song goes on, and Yoongi curls further into himself- his embarassment fading as he no longer twists his body away from me. 

Then, as it comes to what I assume is the end, it combines a soft guitar, slow melody and a calm bass. I almost shiver with how intense i feel. It finished with a few more beats and then a fading play of guitar strings, leaving me wishing the sound had never ended; because now i was faced with Yoongi, after hearing what i'd heard. Alone and in silence. 

Yoongi's hand comes reaching towards me and my body softens as his fingers run along my cheekbone. I felt the spreading of my tears as he attempted to brush them off- only then realising they had escaped in the first place. 

"I'm so fucking in love with y-" 

He didnt get to finish before i pounced on him, in no way being delicate as i smashed my mouth against his. It hurt a little as i accidently pressed my lip against his teeth and our noses collided, but after a while we were back into a steady rhythm of our own. Just like before.

I couldnt stop thinking about the song- and its lyrics. And what he'd said. And the fact that he had written it in the first place. The fact that he'd even gone to the efforts of recording and producing it.

"I really love you hyung," i mumbled lowly against his lips. "I've missed you so much and... and i'm so sorry. For everything." He just shushed me and held me close against him. 

He told me we will get through this together. 

He told me that he missed holding me in his arms.

He told me that he never wanted to let go.

He told me he knew that i'd skipped a few meals.

He told me he knew i wasnt sick on purpose, and that the overworking and stress was the cause.

He told me he hadn't slept.

He told me he loved me.

And i told him;

"I'm so fucking in love with you."

Which made him burst out laughing at the reference.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~Verse One~  
I know i have felt like this for years,  
But confession would only bring us tears,  
As long as you were happy maybe i could deal,  
Deal with the fact we'd never be... real,  
I watched you grow up as you watched me,  
Knowing i'd never know what we could be,  
I felt wrong for wanting you,  
I felt wrong for needing you,  
Our friends knew of my feelings before I did,  
Even though i thought i had kept them well hid,  
But i didn't,  
Because eventually you knew what was true,  
That  
I am so fucking in love with you,

~Chorus~  
Oh, havn't we been told enough that we shouldn't feel this way,  
Yet  
When our confidence begins to sway,  
I know  
You know  
We know  
We'll have each other,  
We'll help each other,  
We'll love each other,  
Because nothing can break a bond this strong,  
Even if our sinning thoughts are labelled wrong,

~Verse Two~  
"Don't trust anyone" was all I've been told,  
All of my feelings I've kept entirely controlled,  
Never once have I let someone in,  
I aimed to keep it that way even in my coffin,  
Then I met you and all was destroyed,  
All your tac tics and weapons you deployed,  
Striking my walls like a wrecking ball,  
You stood there and watched them fall,  
At first I was afraid but you convinced me,  
You said if I let you in I'd be happy,  
But i was scared,  
I was petrified,  
I just wanted to run,  
To hide,  
But that didn't stop how i felt,  
Because i will lay in that coffin and scream how  
I am so fucking in love with you,

~Chorus~  
Oh, havn't we been told enough that we shouldn't feel this way,  
Yet  
When our confidence begins to sway,  
I know  
You know  
We know  
We'll have each other,  
We'll help each other,  
We'll love each other,  
Because nothing can break a bond this strong,  
Even if our sinning thoughts are labelled wrong,

~Verse Three~  
I completely unconditionally love you,  
I know i shouldn't but i really do,  
"You're with *****!? That's sick",  
Is what they'd say if i mentioned our tricks.  
Even if our love is poison and will take us to hell,  
You still managed to make me smile and leave my shell,  
Hidden inside my body was a special cage,  
Inside there was my heart of ice and rage,  
My own self i tried so hard to protect,  
No one comes near- everyones a suspect,  
Of heartbreak and pain that will shatter my heart,  
In my own imaginative way i was smart,  
Shielding myself from any storms of pain,  
But from this tactic no good feelings could i gain,  
I couldn't enjoy my fingers brushing against your hand,  
I couldn't feel the happiness of our band,  
So i was happy when you came and melted the ice,  
I was happy now that you have made my life... nice,  
When the ice around my heart stopped being cold,  
Your true self was revealed- your true heart of gold,  
...I am so... fucking... in love with you,

~Chorus~  
Oh, havn't we been told enough that we shouldn't feel this way,  
Yet  
When our confidence begins to sway,  
I know  
You know  
We know  
We'll have each other,  
We'll help each other,  
We'll love each other,  
Because nothing can break a bond this strong,  
Even if our sinning thoughts are labelled wrong,

~Verse Four~  
Without you i'm nothing to this life,  
Without you i'd feel nothing but strife,  
Please just know that i need you,  
Baby, i seriously fucking need you,  
Your small hands fit perfectly in mine,  
Your smile fits perfectly in my mind,  
My thoughts are flooded with you,  
But i wouldn't want anything else to be going through,  
I'd seriously do so much shit if you asked,  
One day my true feelings won't be masked,  
And when that time comes then you'll truly hear this,  
And you'll wonder how my writing you managed to miss,  
We have already been through hardships,  
And i know we'll go through more flips,  
Even if you don't belong in my arms forever,  
I'd still go through any type of endeavour,  
Because darling,  
Sweetie,  
Baby,  
Honey,  
I am so fucking in love with you,

~Chorus~  
Oh, havn't we been told enough that we shouldn't feel this way,  
Yet  
When our confidence begins to sway,  
I know  
You know  
We know  
We'll have each other,  
We'll help each other,  
We'll love each other,  
Because nothing can break a bond this strong,  
Even if our sinning thoughts are labelled wrong,  
But really,  
I dont give a shit,  
I dont give a fuck,  
I dont give a shit,  
I dont give a fuck,  
I am so fucking in love with you,  
So fucking  
In love  
With you  
So take this song as a confession  
My confession to you  
Because baby  
I am so fucking in love  
With you.


	23. You are my penicillium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final. Frigging. Chapter.
> 
> This is the first fanfiction i have ever truly completed, and i hope so much that you all enjoyed reading.
> 
> Please leave comments on what you liked (or disliked)!
> 
> I should be writing another fanfiction soon so keep an eye out.
> 
> Thank you for giving this love.
> 
> Chapter Song= Serendipity by Park Jimin

I had Jimin's permission, I had our band's permission, i had our boss' permission and i had the companies permission. 

So now as i sat in this interview, waiting inevitably for the attention to be brought to me and Jimin, who just for the effect of things were sat right next to each other behind Namjoon. 

"So, obviously two members are involved with a current homosexual scandal, do you have anything to say about that? Anything to deny?" And there she went, bringing up the elephant in the room.

Neither me nor Jimin had ised scent blockers today, and considering our back-together-sex, we stank of each other.

"I have something to announce," i spoke loudly, the other members sending me subtle reassuring nods. 

The interviewer seemed so incredibly excited. Her company would be the ones to get some sort of 'official statement' on the 'scandal' and that means a lot of money goes into her greedy pockets.

"I cannot deny mine and Jimin's relationship," her eye twitched as she chose professionalism over showing her true disgust. "We are together, and that video, which i'm sure a lot of people have seen or heard of, is real. We did film it and we do regret our actions that built to that decision. However, we are not going to shy away from the fact that we are in a homosexual relationship. I love Jimin- romatically- and if that triggers or upsets people then they do not have to support the way i am, just please do not take it out on this band or company as a whole. Thank you." 

I did it. 

I fucking did it. 

"You're in love? Not just... using each other out of boredom or experimentation- for search of a better phrase?" The bitch asks.

"I am very much so in love with Park Jimin. I do not understand how people cannot adore such a human, he simply puts others before himself, radiates happiness and beauty, and would never injure even a fly. I could go on about reasons to admire Jimin but i do not have enough hours in this lifetime, and i feel a few viewers will begin to feel sick at their own discriminatory thoughts towards my words."

Jimin's face was proud and it made me feel amazing. He outwardly gripped onto my hand and i only then realised that there would be no need for hiding anynore. Maybe the world may grow to hate us, but that'll be okay. Realistically, not everybody is fucking dickwad homophobes. 

The interviewer seemed to be a little rendered speechless, yet soon found her voice and went on to repeat everything i had said to the camera- her version a little more prejudicial than mine. 

Then the interview was soon over.

Hoseok came excitedly bouncing over to me and slapped me on the back before making some sort of joke about me no longer needing to keep "a straight face".

"Leave the gay boy be," Jungkook grumbled, yet was smiling as he too came stumbling over. He just collapsed against me, one arm reaching out and yanking a mid-sentence Jimin into the group hug. 

"I'm still so sorry im such a fuck up guys. So much of this is my fault," he mumbled to me and Jiminie.

We just held him tighter, droning out Namjoon's calls to hurry and get in the car. 

~~~~~~~~~

When we arrived home, Jimin spent a solid half an hour pacing back and fourth in the center of our room. 

"Im going to call them."

"No im not."

"They havnt called me, maybe they know amd theyre mad."

"Yoongi hyung, can you call them? Actually no dont."

"They should call me."

"I'm going to call them."

And fucking finally he actually hit the button. The dial rang loudly, echoing throughout the tense air as he left the phone on speaker; the poor thing held in a death grip in the youngers small hands. 

"Jiminie! We thought you'd never call, its been too long!" His mother shouted excitedly through the speakers- she provably hasnt heard then.

Jimin looked at me wide eyed, he is so beautiful when confused or taken aback, his dark orbs are more on show and his lips always slightly part. Oh shit sorry, coming out to parents, thats what im here for.

"Uhm," i smile at him, festuring at the ohone and trying to urge him to go on. "I have something to tell you Mum."

"Should i get your father too sweetie?"

He looks at me again, stressing out ehen i roll my eyes at his need for constant reasurement, so i intertwine our fingers and nod. 

"Yeah please."

"Fat ass! Your son's on the phone and has news!" I chuckle at the woman's vulgar language before Jimin yanks his hand out of mine to cover my mouth.

"Okay he i-"

"Hey~ My boy! How is things in the world of fame?" We arent going to be in that world for much longer due to the release.

"Shush, he has things to say y-"

"Have either of you seen anything in the media about me?" Jimin asks feebly, his panic very very obvious through his voice; which is probably why it so very easily silences both of his bickering parents. 

"Aside from the fact you made that naughty video- which i am not too happy about by the way! I shall scold you about that later little boy! Oh, and that really sweet speech your lover did for you in that live interview, a friend sent it to me about an hour ago and i was almost brought to tears. Your father thought i was being silly but it was truly beautiful sweetie, i apporve of this man you have found for yourself."

My whole brain had combusted. His parents already knew, and they didnt mind. They didnt even think it was important news. And, although this may be a silly thing to feel so overwhelmingly happy about, they approve of me.

"You knew? You already knew? Why didnt you call me? Why arent you mad? What a-"

"Jimin, son, calm down. Your mother says she always thought her baby was different- i may have not been too excited about the whole thing when i first found out but your mother told me that the happiness of my own flesh and blood was more important than the fact he liked dicks instead of pu-"

"Woah, you dont need to tell him the vulgar part! But yes Jimin, we knew and we really dont care so if this is the reason why you called is then all is fine," she was speaking slow and soothingly, probably used to using this voice to calm Jimin down when he was little. "However! I do need to talk to this Min Yoongi. He seems like a sweet man, but don't you think he is a little too tough with you in bed?"

"Oh my- Mother! Stop. Now. He is listening to this whole conversation and in literally going to cry if you keep talking," Jimin was so embarrassed, his usual sexual attitude lost in fromt of his parents. I tried to stifle a laugh but they already knew i was here so i just let it go.

"Hello Min Yoongi! Next week, come to our house for a meal and i'll see if you're worthy for my boy," although Jimin's mother seemed funny and sweet, i'm not going to lie and say that i wasnt being a cliche boyfriend and fearing my boyfriends father. Even his voice was intimidating.

"Will do, thank you for, well giving burth to such a beautiful person."

Jimin looked at me with half adoration and half a look that screamed 'suck up'. I domt give a fuck that i'm coming across all wet and sappy, i need Jimin's parents to approve, because i need Jimin.

"Right, okay. Thank you, Mum, Dad, for like accepting me and not even making a fuss. I'm being serious, i was dreading this all day but i guess i shouldnt have ever doubted you. I love you."

"We love you to Jimin, now go be a pop star. Oh, and check your twitter because theres a trend thing going on that i dont understand but people seem to be raving about you on there. Your little 'ARMY' going wild again." You could hear her proud smile through the phone and it brought a softness to me black heart.

"Will do. Thank you, again... I really love you."

"Whatever my boy, remember to come visit us Min Yoongi! Goodbye Jiminie!"

"Goodbye," Jimin whispers as he hangs up, looking at me nervously.

"Whats wrong? That went well baby, why are you sad?"

"Did you not hear them? We are trending Yoongi hyung. That cant be g-"

"YOONGI HYUNG! JIMIN! GET OUT HERE!"

It was Namjoon.

Me and Jimin exchanged a panicked glance before legging it out our door.

Taehyung was sat on the floor, his ipad on his lap as the other members circled him. So we joined the circle amd stared at the large screen.

It was on twitter, a trending hashtag.

#SupportYoonmin

There were so many photos and tweets. People were writing large posts about LGBT+ rights in Korea. People were posting photos of themselves with a gay pride flag on their cheek. People were bing overall... supportive.

I mean, of course there was often people using the hashtag to call it bullshit, unnatural, messed up and every mean comment under the sun.

But that was drowned by the positive ones. The campaigns, the help, the stories, the appreciation.

Jimin was crying as he stopped looking at the posts to grip onto me. His hair pressing into my nostrils.

With Jimin in my arms, his scent all around me.

With the world accepting us for who we are.

With the mixtape being complete. 

With Bangtan always beside me.

With plans to meet Jimin's parents.

With the company ready to fight for BTS.

Everything seemed to be alright.

So as i pulled Jimin harder against me. I thought.

Maybe everything will truly be okay.


End file.
